Her Son
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: (July 2015) Lucky shows up on Sam's doorstep with someone, and turns her life upside down with a big reveal. Warning: This is not Elizabeth or Liason fan friendly at all. (Finished)
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This will not be Elizabeth or Liason friendly. I'm giving all Elizabeth and Liason fan fair warning.

Author's Note: This story starts when Lucky brings Jake home. Since Jason is still Jake Doe at this point I'm going have people call him Jake, but when he does or says something it will be tagged with Jason someone perception of him. Ex: Jason did this... "Hi" Jason replied. Sam felt bad for Jake... No Sam and Patrick living together and I felt like that whole thing was rushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam smiled watching Danny sleep; as he kicked his covers off like always. Part of her wanted to put them back over him, but she had learned that it would do no good in the end. Slowly backing away Sam headed downstairs to pop in one of her dvd rentals that she had gotten earlier. As soon as she got to the last step Sam heard a knock at the door, so she went to the door opening it to find Lucky standing there with a boy. The boy looked just like little Jake just older and taller; he also looked like the exact spitting image of Jason.

"Can we come in," Lucky asked softly as he got Sam's attention.

"Yeah, come in," Sam stammered almost as she let them inside.

"Thanks," Lucky replied as he came into the penthouse with the boy.

While Sam closed the door Lucky set the boy up at the dinning table with books to read, coloring books, and a few toys. Then Lucky joined her her near the couch; while still keeping the boy in his eye sight.

"Who is he?" Sam asked as Lucky motioned her to sit down.

"Jake," Lucky answered after they both sat down.

"Joss has Jake's kidneys," Sam whispered in disagreement.

"Helena took him from the hospital; it wasn't Jake who saved Josslynn all those years ago. She wanted to destroy Luke," Lucky explained to her.

"If that is Jake then why are you here? He should be with his mother," Sam said almost under her breath.

"That's why I'm here with him," Lucky told her as he look from Jake to her.

"I don't understand... Why would you meet Elizabeth here," Sam questioned him.

"Elizabeth carried Jake and gave birth to him. She isn't his biological mother. Jake was premature when he was born more than we knew," Lucky started to explain.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I got rock solid proof of what I'm saying. Helena told us Elizabeth wasn't his mother. Jake had cancer about a year after he was taken. The doctors Helena hired caught it early on, but they did a lot of tests in case of bone marrow being needed. That's how they discovered Elizabeth couldn't be his mother. This fact peeked Helena's interest, so she had it investigated," Lucky trailed off at the end watching Sam.

"Are you saying? Jake," Sam stammered looking at the little boy.

"I had an independent lab that I trust run a DNA test; I watched the test being preformed from start to finish. Jake is your son with Jason. Elizabeth stole yours and Jason's embryo, and tricked a doctor into implanting her with the embryo," Lucky reached out handing her the DNA test.

"Does he remember her?" Sam forced herself as she looked at the test in her hands.

"He remembers nothing about before being taken," Lucky replied as he reached out taking Sam by the hand.

"Has he eaten yet?" Sam asked as she teared up.

"We ate a couple hours ago, so he is good for tonight," Lucky answered her knowing this was all overwhelming for her.

Just sitting there with Lucky at her side Sam watched her little boy just a few feet from her. That's when it hit her that Jason would never know. Elizabeth had stolen those first four years from both Sam and Jason; then Helena stole Jake from all the years after the kidnapping. Sam pressed the anger down as far as it would go because both of her sons would need her now more than ever before.

"I told him that Helena had stole him from his parents, and that he would learn things about himself from his mom. I'm going to go get him," Lucky said as he stood up.

"Okay," Sam nodded as she watched him go.

Lucky said something Sam couldn't here, but he got up following Lucky over to near her.

"You're my mom," he questioned eyeing her.

"Yeah, I'm your mom," Sam smiled as she wiped the tears away.

"Are you sad?" he eyed her not liking the tears.

"I'm so happy that I just can't contain it," Sam tried to explain.

"Did you name me Jake?" he inquired curious.

"No, I didn't," Sam replied honestly.

"What's my name," he asked wanting to know.

"Don't you like Jake?" Sam inquired softly.

"It's okay, but I want my name," He stated not questioning.

Taking a moment Sam thought about this, and knew the answer as quickly as he had asked.

"Jason Morgan Jr after your father, but I'd like to call you JJ for short. What you think," Sam gave him the answer he was looking for.

"JJ is a cool name. Lucky says my dad was a really cool guy," JJ smiled in approval.

"Would a hug be okay? I'd understand if you're not ready yet," Sam treaded lightly.

A little hesitant JJ closed the gap between him and his mother; Sam allowed him to put his arms around her neck before putting her arms around him.

"I'm glad to be home, Mommy," JJ whispered as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're home too. In the morning I'm going to introduce you to you little brother Danny, but I think it's time to get you to bed for the night," Sam replied as JJ let go of her before letting out a big yawn.

"Okay," JJ agreed as he felt very sleepy.

Sam offered him her hand which he took, and she lead him upstairs to the guest room. As soon as they walked into the room JJ let go of his mom, and went to the bed climbing into the bed laying on top of the covers.

"I'm right down the hall from you, and I'll leave my door open. We'll redo this room so you can pick things out that you like," Sam promised as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can we paint?" JJ asked looking up at his mom.

"Sure, what color are you thinking?" Sam nodded slightly.

"Maybe dark blue," JJ questioned seeming unsure.

"That sounds cool," Sam replied as she stare at her son who was falling asleep.

After watching her son sleep for a while Sam stood up, and left him going back downstairs where Lucky still was. The DNA test was on the coffee table proving what Elizabeth had stolen from her and Jason both. If she let herself give into the anger that was just below the surface; it would just give even more to Elizabeth than she had already taken from her family.

"We need to take this to the PCPD, so I want you to meet me there in the morning at 9 am. I'll get someone to look after the boys tomorrow, but I need to just be here tonight with them," Sam stated more than questioned.

"Alright, I understand," Lucky agreed with her.

"Do you need a place to crash? I have a couch" Sam offered Lucky.

"No, I'll grab a motel room, so I better get going," Lucky said knowing it was time to leave.

"Thank you for bringing my son home," Sam replied as she followed him to the door.

"After what Elizabeth did; it was the least I could do," Lucky shook his head; as Sam opened the door for him.

"I'll see you in the morning," Sam confirmed with him.

"See you then," Lucky agreed walking over to the elevator and pressed the down button to leave.

Closing the door Sam pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the one person that needed to know for many reasons.

"Carly," Sam said hearing the pick up at the other end.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked hearing something in her friend's voice.

"I need you to come over," Sam answered her honestly.

"I'll be there in an hour, and bring some takeout too," Carly stated not questioning.

"See you soon," Sam sighed a sigh of relief.

"Bye," Carly said hanging up.

With Carly on the way Sam went taking a seat on the couch. All these emotions were swirling around inside of Sam, and she needed someone who loved Jason just as much as her. Plus Carly needed to know that Josslynn's kidneys didn't come from her son, and that Elizabeth wasn't the mother of Jason's son either. As her eyes caught sight of Jason's picture Sam got up, and went over picking up the picture.

"They are both our boys, Jason. I wish you were here with me," Sam teared up as she held the picture close to her.

Sam knew that nothing would make this easier, but at least she would have Jason to lean on. Carefully putting the picture back in place Sam; then placed her fingertips to her lips before placing them to the picture of Jason. With that Sam headed upstairs peaking in on JJ who's covers were on the floor which didn't surprise her one bit. With a shake of the head Sam moved on, and looked in on Danny who was still fast asleep in his bed. Both her boys were in almost in identical positions. Sam wondered how many other things these brothers had in common that they share. Yet these small things Sam saw filled her heart with so much joy.

Back downstairs Sam knew that Carly would be there soon, and holding the DNA test in her hand Sam was nervous to tell her. Tonight her life had been turned upside down by the revelation, and she was going to turn Carly's world upside down as well as Josslynn's too. Just then there was another knock at Sam's door; making her stand up putting the test in her back pocket going to the door.

"Carly," Sam said as she opened the door to see her friend.

"What is going on? You didn't sound right," Carly came in carrying in tons of Chinese food.

"This is big... Really big," Sam closed the door behind Carly.

"I think I better sit down," Carly replied placing the food on the coffee table and then sat down on the couch waiting for Sam.

"Tonight has been eventful to say the least," Sam sighed as she went sitting down next to Carly.

"Tell me," Carly encouraged Sam gently.

"Lucky showed up here tonight," Sam told her.

"Okay," Carly eyed her confused.

"He brought a young boy with him. Jason's son is alive," Sam told her.

"No, Elizabeth and Lucky gave Jake's kidneys to Josslynn. She's cancer free five years thanks to Jason talking to Elizabeth and Lucky," Carly stood up shaking her head.

"There is proof that he is Jason's son," Sam told her as she stood up.

"Where has he been all this time?" Carly inquired in an almost whisper.

"Helena took him to hurt Luke," Sam answered her honestly.

"But why would Lucky bring Jake here?" Carly asked still not sure.

"Because he also learned that Elizabeth wasn't the mother," Sam started to explain.

"Elizabeth gave birth to Jake," Carly cut her off.

"She stole Jason and my embryo, and there is a DNA test Lucky had done to prove it too," Sam explained pulling out the DNA test out.

Silently Carly took the test looking it over seeing it there in black and white print.

"I'm counting," Carly muttered as she handed the test back to Sam.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I got two boys who need me upstairs," Sam replied wanting to get really upset and scream.

"Upstairs," Carly said after a deep breath.

"He's asleep in the guest bedroom right now," Sam told her softly.

"Could I peek," Carly asked wanting to see him.

"Go ahead," Sam agreed knowing that this was hard to believe.

Watching Carly head upstairs Sam knew this was a lot for Carly to handle; it was a lot for her to handle even though she could feel it was real. Then Sam took a seat again as she waited for Carly to return. Not long passed before Carly came back downstairs with awe on her face.

"He looks just like he did before just taller and older," Carly mused aloud as she joined Sam on the couch.

"He's amazing. When we started to talk he asked about his name; wanting to know if I had named him Jake which I didn't do. He asked me what I named him right there on the spot. I told him Jason Morgan Jr after his dad. We'll call him JJ for short," Sam smiled as she talked about her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another note: I know Jason had issues with having son named after him, but at this point Sam thinks Jason is dead and gone for now. Personally I'd like to think Sam would name her and Jason's son after Jason. Plus he is going by JJ not by Jason, so in other than filling out forms he'd go by JJ Morgan. Also this story is me testing the waters for this one, so let me know if you want more. Yes, I know this is my 2nd author's note...


	2. Responce to a Guest Review

I plan to upload the next chapter Monday as normal. However I wanted to address a guest review that I received today. All guest reviews are reviewed by me for approval, but I am approving this review although I can not respond directly. With reviews like these I would like the chance to respond to the reader.

Guest Review reads as follows:

Crazy story, you are really stretching it here. Nobody forced Jason to sleep with Elizabeth. Jake wasn't planned but he sure wasn't stolen.

My response to this whoever you are:

I never said Jason was forced into sleeping with Elizabeth; this isn't the point or the intent of my story at all. Also you will learn more details about why Elizabeth did what she did in my story. This story is completely fanfiction. Yes, any story by any writer is more than like to be stretching it. Furthermore I believe that you are a Elizabeth or Liason fan. I did warn that this wasn't a friendly story for both of those categories.


	3. Chapter 2

Warning: Not Elizabeth or Liason fan friendly.

Author's Note: Jason/Jake will be in the next chapter and I will put it up the next chapter next Tuesday on the 26th.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late into the night before Sam and Carly had crashed on the couch from talking and crying. Still Sam woke up to see that the clock near by read the same time she always got up, but there was a smell in the air that confused her more than anything. Slowly getting up Sam then noticed Carly unpacking many boxes of food that had the Metro Court' logo on the sides.

"Carly," Sam questioned eyeing her friend.

"We all need to eat, so I had food delivered," Carly shrugged as she finished.

"Mom," came a voice making Sam look to see JJ standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Come here, buddy," Sam motioned him over and he came strait to her.

"Hi," Carly spoke softly.

"This is your Aunt Carly. She was and is your daddy's best friend. Mine too... Danny's favorite aunt, but you can't tell your other aunts that. Don't worry about that yet," Sam smiled as she wrapped her arms around her little boy.

"Hi," JJ said looking towards Carly.

"I bet you're really hungry after sleeping, so why do you come get some this," Carly encouraged JJ; as she held out a plate to him.

"Mommy, are we having a party," came Danny's voice as he came down the stairs, and ran over to Sam who scooped him up.

"Aunt Carly decided to bring breakfast because your big brother JJ came home to us last night. He was gone a long time, and we didn't know where he was," Sam explained to her youngest son.

"Cool, I wanted a brother," Danny smiled ear to ear; as he climbed down.

"Danny, want me to help you get some food," JJ offered as Danny ran over by him.

"Please," Danny nodded as JJ started with Danny's plate first.

Sam watched as JJ was taking his time with Danny being a good big brother. The two of them together made Sam tear up because Jason was missing every milestone for his sons.

"JJ is really good with Danny," Carly whispered almost as she came to stand by Sam.

"JJ reminded me of Jason so much; as he offered to help Danny first before himself," Sam replied as she watched her sons.

Even now she couldn't quite get use to the thought of her sons. She had two boys who were beautiful and healthy, but JJ would need to be set up for visits just like Danny.

"Jason was always putting others first; it's just a part of who they both are. Danny will be the same way," Carly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sam.

"Aunt Carly likes to hug a lot," Danny told JJ as they both were sitting and eating.

"You next, Doodlebug," Carly let go Sam and rushed over scooping Danny up into a hug.

"Can we go to the Zoo," Danny asked as Carly put him back down.

"Today we are going paint JJ's room, and he's going to pick out his favorite color to put on the wall," Carly explained the plan she came up with.

Sam watched as JJ slowly opened up around Carly; as they made plans to paint JJ's bedroom today. That made the thought of leaving for a while a little easier to deal with, but a part of her just wanted to ignore the outside world a little while longer. She knew that she couldn't do that because her family needed her to stand up for all of them. Quickly pulling out her cell phone Sam texted Diane to meet her at the PCPD at 9am because she would need legal representation to be there.

"Texting Diane," Carly asked as she came over to Sam.

"I just want everything in order when I get to the station," Sam explained nervous.

"When will you start telling people," Carly asked eyeing her friend.

"I'm going to take my time cause JJ has been through so much already. You can tell Sonny; just keep it between you two," Sam answered her in an almost whisper.

Then Carly went making a plate of food, and brought it back holding it out to Sam.

"Eat before you know... Plus you need strength to slay the Lizard," Carly smirked as Sam took the plate of food.

"Shhh, I don't want her mentioned, and JJ doesn't remember that thing. Eventually I need to tell him about that, but he has just came home yesterday," Sam muttered under her breath for only Carly to hear.

"Fine," Carly backed off as they went and took on the couch still watching the boys.

With plate sitting in her lap Sam took a chocolate chip waffle with some bacon making a breakfast taco of sorts.

"Thank you, for breakfast," Sam said between bites of her taco.

"You better let the boys in on you leaving," Carly said noticing the time as Sam finished her taco.

The time had come Sam could no longer put it off, so she motioned for the boys to come over.

"Guys, I got to go somewhere for a while, but Aunt Carly is going to stay with you. Leaving right now is the last thing that I want to do," Sam put down her plate and allowed Danny to climb in her lap.

"Big people stuff," Danny asked looking to his mom.

"Big people stuff," Sam agreed with a nod.

"I'll take care of JJ," Danny promised his mom.

"JJ, are you okay," Sam asked as he had been quiet.

"I'll be okay. Aunt Carly seems cool and Danny is great too," JJ shrugged a little bit.

"You're going to have so much fun because I know that Danny always has a blast with Carly. She has two boys of her own, and knows all things that little boys like to do," Sam reached out and pulled JJ close to her and Danny.

"Mommy, you're squishing us. I'm hungry too," Danny complained wiggling.

"Alright," Sam let go of them and then shooing them gently.

Carly then reached out pulling Sam into a hug knowing she needed to go.

"You go make that Lizard pay for messing with our family," Carly whispered in Sam's ear, so only Sam would hear her.

The trip down to the PCPD seemed to take longer than it really did for Sam because a part of her wanted this to be over so bad. When she arrived both Lucky and Diane were there waiting on her, and Lucky had already brought Diane up to speed on what was going on. For that Sam was thankful; as they all headed into the PCPD. Sam already knew she wanted it to be Dante that she told this to. Dante was family to both her and Jason in every way that counted.

"Dante, can we talk in private," Sam walked up to Dante at his desk.

"You got a few people for this to be private," Dante countered eyeing Diane and Lucky both.

"I'm legal council for Mrs. Morgan," Diane interjected placing her hand on her hip.

"Plus Lucky is involved in this," Sam explained to Dante.

"Alright," Dante agreed as he ushered them into an interrogation room closing the blinds and locking the doors behind them.

"I wish I was here visiting you and Lulu," Lucky took a seat on the table.

"I heard you got kidnapped, but what does Sam have to do with that," Dante asked confused as Sam took a seat in a chair.

"Yes, please move along," Diane interjected as she took a seat.

"I never believed Jake was dead in my gut; it was one of the reasons I left Port Charles in the first place. A few months ago I got close to some real clues, and while investigating I was grabbed and taken hostage. My parents, Lulu, Ethan, and Dillon rescued me from being killed. Then I went to Cassidine Island with my parents; where we found Jake alive and well with Helena. She had more secrets to reveal that connected to Sam," Lucky explained trailing off at the end.

"Jake is alive... Where is he?" Dante asked eyeing Lucky.

"The boy is safe, and we have bigger fish to fry," Diane cut Dante off as Sam took a seat finally.

"Secrets? You said the secrets connected Sam to all of this," Dante questioned Lucky.

"While Jake was with Helena; he was diagnosed with Leukemia. It was caught early enough that Jake didn't have to have a transplant. However a lot of test were ran for in case Jake needed one in the future. The doctors discovered that Elizabeth couldn't be Jake's biological mother; even though she had carried him for almost eight months before giving birth to him. This fact interested Helena enough for her to dig into the truth. She found solid proof along with DNA that Sam and Jason were Jake's parents. Elizabeth had stolen an embryo belonging to Sam and Jason. I had a private Lab run another DNA test; which only proved that Helena was telling the truth about Jake," Lucky explained the rest as he pulled out the thick folder and the DNA test he had ran himself.

Taking the folder and DNA test Dante sat down looking through it all as everything became clear. Silence filled the room as Dante just looked over ever piece of paper sometimes twice.

Dante had enough evidence to bring Elizabeth in, and charge her for a few things including kidnapping. Although this case was wrapped up into a nice bow; Dante knew he needed to double check everything he had on Elizabeth. He wanted this case so airtight that Houdini himself couldn't get out of it. As he looked up Dante looked to Sam who was holding everything together somehow.

"I'm bringing her in today. You will have justice for your family," Dante promised her right there.

"I'm staying... I want to see her face when she is walked in here," Sam replied not about to move.

"I'm no longer needed here for the moment, and I have to go get an emergency hearing today," Diane excused herself before leaving.

"You can't talk me out of this," Sam knew what they were both thinking.

Lucky and Dante looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Lucky sighed as he knew that all he could do was support his friend.

"Go be there for your kids because they are going to need you," Sam told him to put his boys first.

"Fine, I'm going to go pick up Elizabeth," Dante shrugged before he left the room with Lucky.

Alone Sam sat there waiting to come face to face with the woman who tried to destroy her with her own child. It made Sam sick to know that someone like that had her son; then she was so desperate yet again causing that beautiful boy to be kidnapped by another sicko. Watching the clock on the wall Sam saw minutes and then an hour. Finally the door open as Nathan walked Elizabeth into the room who didn't see her because she was looking at Nathan.

"What is this about," Elizabeth asked eyeing Nathan the best she could with her hands cuffed behind her back.

"Why don't you think really hard," Sam questioned causing Elizabeth to snap her head to look her way.

"Sam," Elizabeth eyed her confused.

"Come on, I know what you did! I know what you took!," Sam growled at her as she stood to her feet.

"Sam," Nathan warned her gently.

"What?" Elizabeth asked still confused.

"Jake," Sam spat at her.

"Luke killed Jake," Elizabeth countered still playing it cool.

"Nope, he didn't kill him. You will never see my son ever again," Sam smirked as she told Elizabeth calm, cool, and collected.

"I gave birth to Jake not you; he's my son with Jason," Elizabeth shook her head wild eyed.

"His name isn't Jake anymore, and I have all the proof I need. Helena took him from you, and discovered the truth about your dirty little secret," Sam taunted Elizabeth as she twisted the knife.

"I'll kill you," Elizabeth tried to lunge at Sam, but Nathan easily held her back with no problem.

"Would you like that added to the charges, Mrs. Morgan," Nathan asked more than happy to add fire to the flames.

"You bet I would. Thank you so much," Sam agreed with Nathan.

With that Sam walked out of the interrogation room walking away from Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teaser:

Next chapter has nice moments between (Sam and Sonny), (Sam and Jason), (Jason and Carly), and (Carly and Sam)

Question: What do you think about calling Jason by Jakson until the reveal? Right now that isn't written into anything, but I was just considering it. If you totally hate the ideal just PM me to let me know, and just an ideal I was loosly considering as a possible not a done deal.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Jason will be called Jakeson unless being mentioned before his death or in abstract.

(Another note at the bottom for after you read the chapter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sam came out of the interrogation room; she came face to face with Sonny who had a knowing look in his eyes. Instantly Sam went to her long time friend allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She knew that Carly had sent him to be with her for moral support. Pulling herself together Sam let go of Sonny; just as Jakeson walked into the PCPD with worried on his face.

"Sam, did you see Elizabeth," Jakeson asked Sam as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I saw her alright," Sam replied slightly sharp with her words.

"What's wrong," Jakeson asked confused by the anger in Sam's eyes.

"Your little girlfriend took something that didn't belong to her. That's what is wrong," Sonny snapped as he eyed the man before him.

"Sonny, it's not his fault. He'll know what he's involved with soon enough," Sam cut Sonny off; not wanting a fight over her.

Silence fell between them as they just stood there waiting to find out what would happen. When Elizabeth came out of the room she saw Jakeson standing with Sam and Sonny.

"They're lying about me! Don't believe them! Sam has my son," Elizabeth pleaded with him.

"I was just with," Jakeson started to say.

"No, she has my son' little Jake who I thought was dead. Don't let her take my son from me," Elizabeth interjected wild eyed.

"We have proof that Elizabeth isn't the mother of the child," Nathan told Jakeson without expanding on what they had.

"I carried him! I gave birth to him. Jake is my son," Elizabeth fought against Nathan pulling her towards the lockup.

"That is a mess of crazy, and I don't wish that on anyone. Not even you," Sonny shook his head a little.

"I need to get out of here," Sam stammered as it all became too much for her.

Backing away from both of her friends Sam needed to just get out of the PCPD. Once outside the PCPD Sam climbed into the first cab she could catch, and gave the cabbie the address of where she wanted to go. She knew that Patrick needed to know what was going on with her because he cared about her since they were dating. Still Sam needed time to digest what was going on alone without him. A part of her wasn't ready for sharing big things with him right away. For a long time she had to get use to not having someone to lean on like that. Gently laying her head against the window Sam closed her eyes just trying to calm the bubbling and swirling within her. Suddenly Sam felt the cab stop making her open her eyes, and she got out of the cab paying her fare quickly. There she was at the Queen of Angels graveyard, so Sam made her way through the rows of graves. It wasn't long before Sam found what she was looking for...

"Hi, Lila," Sam whispered as she sat down in front of her daughter's grave.

Her daughter was one place she felt like there was no expectation for her. She didn't needed to be strong for anyone, or live up to something either. This had been both Sam and Jason's safe place before he had died because no matter what was going they had Lila in this place. Letting everything go Sam gave way to the tears, and let the walls she had been trying to build to fall. Suddenly feeling two arms wrap around her gently Sam look up expecting to see Jason, but instead it was only her friend Jakeson knelt there next to her trying to be there for her.

"How did?" Sam stammered as she looked up at Jakeson.

"I followed you on my bike. You looked like you needed a friend," Jakeson told her as he gently pulled her close.

"I just needed to tell my daughter Lila Grace Morgan about her brother," Sam got to her feet dusting herself off.

"Maybe I should go," Jakeson offered as he stood up as well.

"You're just a really good friend," Sam shook her head a little.

"I bet she had Jason wrapped around her finger," Jakeson mused as he looked to Sam.

"If she had lived I believe she would of, but she died the day she was born," Sam replied softly.

"I'm sorry," Jakeson apologized feeling like an idiot.

"You're fine. Jason was the only one who got to hold her. I'm thankful that he was there to hold our little girl," Sam teared up as she spoke.

"I've upset you," Jakeson replied eyeing her.

"There is a lot upsetting me, and you're not the cause of it. It's like I'm this fractured window, and it all is too much for me," Sam admitted to her friend.

Closing the distance between them Jakeson wrapped his arms around her again.

"Just let it out... I'm here for you," Jakeson told her just wanting to help.

"I don't know," Sam said unsure of herself.

"Come on, let it all go. It's just me and Lila watching. We're good with it," Jakeson stated more than questioned her.

"Then you need to back up a little," Sam warned him.

"Alright," Jakeson agreed stepping back.

"That homewrecking kidnapper use my son to manipulate Jason and myself to get what she wanted. Helena Cassidine took my son to punish Luke Spencer because she believe that Elizabeth and Lucky were his parents. My beautiful baby boy went through cancer with out me. I missed eight years of his life because of that thing. Elizabeth came over to my home with Jason after my son's supposed death because we believe that she was grieving the lose of her son with Jason. I was kind to her and went out of my way for her. All that she already stole from me wasn't good enough was it?! She then years later lied about my other son to try to steal Jason again from me," Sam ranted with fire in her eyes; as hot tears ran down her face.

Slowly moving forward Jakeson wrapped his arms around Sam again, and this time she broke down into hysterical crying as her walls were down.

Holding a fast asleep Sam in his arms Jakeson rung the door bell for her home; he could hear a tv going inside the penthouse be turned off. When the door open to reveal just Carly standing there Jakeson was more than a little relieve that Sonny wasn't there. With a motion from Carly to follow Jakeson went upstairs behind her, and into what Jakeson assumed was Sam's bed room putting her down on the bed. Gently Carly pulled the covers over her friend; before going back downstairs with Jakeson.

"What happened?" Carly asked worried.

"I think it was a bit soon for her to confront Elizabeth, and the encounter left her emotionally raw afterward. When she left the PCPD I followed after her; just not feeling right about her being on her own. Sam went to her and Jason's daughter's grave," Jakeson explained some of it.

"Lila is Sam and Jason's safe place when everything else is out of whack. I found Jason there a few times when things weren't great between him and Sam. Those two are so hard headed some times. I've always loved Jason for ever, and I learned to really love Sam after he died," Carly rambled as she looked at Jakeson.

"You not liking someone," Jakeson acted shocked.

"I know! My personality makes me want to be the only one in Jason life telling him what to do. Jason would say all it took was me dying for you two to get along," Carly joke a bit as she thought of her best friend.

"You got two boys to sleep by eight," Jakeson noticed that it was quiet other than them.

"I dosed them... Kidding, just kidding! We had a full day of painting JJ room, so both are sound asleep in Danny's room. They are camped out on the floor," Carly told Jakeson with a shake of the head at the end.

"If Sam needs anything, or something for the boys," Jakeson said as he looked to Carly.

"I'll let you know, and I'm here for you too," Carly promised her friend as she gave him a hug.

"I'm thinking about going to check on Cameron and Aiden in the morning, but I don't know if it would be awkward for their dad after everything going on," Jakeson mused aloud to Carly.

"Lucky is a really good guy, and I'm not just saying that either. He'll be fine with you caring," Carly encouraged Jakeson.

"Time for me to go, so I'll see you really soon hopefully," Jakeson smiled at Carly as she let go.

"We'll do lunch. I'll call you, or you'll call me," Carly promised as she walked Jakeson to the door.

"Night, Carly," Jakeson almost whispered as Carly opened the door.

"Night," Carly replied as she watched him walk out the door towards the elevator.

Just standing there Carly waited for the elevator doors to open before finally closing the door on her friend. Slowly Carly reached out flipping the light switch off; then she went to the couch laying down to go to sleep.

Sunlight slowly trickled into her room causing Sam to sit up finding herself in her bed alone. The last thing she remembered was crying into Jakeson's shoulder at Lila's grave the day before. Climbing out of bed Sam went picking out a denim shirt dress and her bright yellow heels for the day. Then headed to her bath room placing her stuff on the counter, and then striped down before jumping into the shower. With two boys about to wake soon Sam took the quickest shower ever; then got out of the shower drying off before slipping into her clothes. As she left Sam grabbed her heels knowing her history with those stairs and heels, so she headed downstairs to find Carly up again to her surprise.

"I love you, but you can go home," Sam said as she got to the bottom step.

"I'll leave when I'm ready," Carly shrugged a little.

"You mean when I'm not about to breakdown," Sam questioned as she went to Carly over by the table.

"No, I'm not worried about that cause I'm sure you got most of that out of your system. You were out cold last night when Jakeson brought you home. Although my breakdown was for a different reason; I know what it looks like when you let those walls down. I'm so glad that he could be there for you when Jason couldn't cause I know you were wanting Jason in that moment. When you told me about everything I wanted to run to Jason because he was my safe place when everything was crazy. That was my fault a lot of the times I know that, but I needed him to make me see when I finally was touching bottom. When you're free falling with nothing to hold onto; it's hard to know where the bottom is," Carly teared up as she talked about her very best friend.

"Since the moment Lucky walked in the other night I've felt like that, and I'm hoping that I've finally gotten my feet on solid ground again. For me... For my boys," Sam sighed as Carly reached out taking her by the hand.

"Hold on to me cause I'm here whatever you need," Carly promised her.

"I need a few hours with my kids just us, and you can come back around lunch time with food. Won't even say a word if you stay the night again," Sam bargained with Carly.

"Alright, I ordered food that should be here soon, so you just have to sign for it. There are a few things I need to do I guess," Carly relented as she pulled Sam into a hug.

"We'll be fine for the morning. You will find all is well when you get back," Sam told her friend as they walked to the door.

"Call me if you need backup cause let's face it I know boys. I meant I have two sons," Carly rambled as Sam opened the door.

"Your number is in my phone, but I think we'll be fine for a few hours," Sam laughed a little at Carly as she walked to the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think they should of put Sam's daughter's name on the headstone, and personally I don't believe that even a grieving Jason would have forgotten the name. Also I know Sonny was her bio father, but I gave her the last name of her dad Jason. In my mind Jason earned his place as dad because he was always thinking of Lila first when Sam was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 4

While Danny and JJ played in Danny's bedroom; Sam texted her mom to come over quickly. She didn't trust herself to speak with her mom on the phone because she knew that was going to be hard enough to tell her in the first place. With a response from her mom that she was on her way; then Sam heard a knock at the door which she wondered who it could be. As she went to the door Sam opened the door to find Diane who promptly strolled into the penthouse.

"Early this morning I finally got a judge to hear our custody case, and you are the proud mother of a baby boy Jason Morgan Jr. You don't have have to say thank you because I know I'm that good," Diane smirked as she handed Sam a decree and a new birth certificate for JJ as well.

"Thank you, I will make sure you are paid well," Sam said as she looked over everything.

"I have other clients, so I will leave you. Take care of your boys and yourself," Diane replied as she went to the door and opened it just as Alexis was about to knock.

"Diane?" Alexis questioned eyeing Diane.

"Alexis," Diane acknowledged Alexis before passing on the way to the elevator.

"Are you in trouble, Sweetheart," Alexis asked as she closed the door behind her.

"No, I'm not in that kind of trouble. Come sit down," Sam requested as she sat down on the couch.

"You're scaring me," Alexis admitted coming to sit next to her daughter.

"Lucky showed up not last night, but the night before that here," Sam started off.

"It must have been great to see your friend," Alexis smiled relieved for a second.

"He brought someone with him," Sam told her mom.

"Okay," Alexis replied eyeing Sam.

"Let me go back years ago... You remember when Jason and I had embryos made for in case we ever wanted to have kids later on," Sam asked her mom cautiously.

"Yeah, it was about the time Elizabeth was pregnant with Jake," Alexis remembered the hurt Jason had cause her daughter.

"Well someone took one of those embryos without me or Jason ever knowing," Sam explained slowly.

"What does this have to do with Lucky? I'm confused," Alexis admitted not getting it.

"That baby was taken my Helena when he was four years old to torture Luke Spencer because she thought that my child was Luke's grandchild. Elizabeth stole my son, and raised him for four years. Helena took him from the hospital when we all thought he was dead. Lucky brought me DNA proof and other proof that Helena discovered," Sam painted the picture for her mother.

"Oh my! My poor baby," Alexis pulled Sam into a hug.

"I have my sons upstairs, and the rest I will live through. Lucky brought my son home to me," Sam replied making her mom pull back.

"He's here," Alexis asked surprised.

"Jason Morgan Jr. is here, but we decided to call him JJ," Sam smiled at her mom.

"There is so many to tell," Alexis gushed.

"Mom, you can tell dad and my sisters, but I'm going to take my time. I just don't want to overwhelm him with people, and I want the time to bond with my son," Sam cut her off a little.

"I understand," Alexis knew her daughter was right.

Relief washed over Sam as she was glad her mom was being understanding. She just wanted to do right by her son as he adjusted to everything. It was going to be a long load for JJ and her both; as well as Danny understanding someone took JJ. Sam turned her head as she and Alexis heard feet on the the stairs.

"JJ, come here," Sam smiled as she saw her son.

"Hi," JJ said as he came over.

"What's Danny doing?" Sam asked JJ.

"Trying to read, but he doesn't want help. He said maybe later," JJ replied as Sam wrapped her arms around JJ.

"JJ, this is your grandma who is my mommy," Sam introduced JJ to her mom.

"You're so much bigger than the last time I saw you," Alexis mused in awe.

"You knew me before," JJ asked curious.

"That I did and you were missed," Alexis answered softly.

"Cool," JJ smiled a little.

"Even though I'd love to keep you right here; why don't you go back upstairs to play," Sam let JJ go knowing he was ready to leave.

"Okay," JJ agreed before heading back upstairs.

"It's crazy how much he looks like Jason," Alexis said with shock in her voice.

"Could you take Danny to Pre-K today for me. I wanted Danny home yesterday with JJ just returning. They needed time to bond as brothers," Sam asked not wanting Danny to miss too much school.

"How about I take Danny for the night? JJ needs time to bond with you too," Alexis suggested knowing everything was overwhelming for Sam too.

"I don't think that will fly with Danny. You are welcome to try if you want, but you can keep him for supper tonight," Sam replied knowing Danny was very much about his big brother right now.

"Danny is going to be late if we don't get going," Alexis noticed the time on her watch.

"Danny! JJ! Come down, please," Sam called up for her boys.

"Grandma," Danny smiled ear to ear as he saw his grandma at the top of the stairs and rushed down running down to her.

"Hi buddy," Alexis replied as she scooped Danny up.

"JJ is my brother," Danny pointed to JJ as JJ went to stand by their mom.

"I know," Alexis told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Grandma is going to take you to school," Sam said getting both boys attention.

"Do I get to go to school," JJ asked his mom.

"You will, once I get you enrolled, but it might be a little while," Sam explained to JJ.

"I don't want to go," Danny pouted crossing his arms.

"How are you going to learn to read then," JJ encouraged his little brother.

"I guess," Danny relented not excited about leaving.

"You're a good big brother," Alexis beamed with pride at her grandson.

"Danny, I don't want you to tell people about JJ because we just want to wait a while first. Can you keep it a secret," Sam asked her baby boy.

"Okay, I won't tell," Danny agreed with his mom.

After Danny left with Sam's mom for Pre-K; Sam pulled out the video games to play with JJ. More than anything she wanted to ask him questions about his time on Cassidine Island, but she knew that she had to go about it cautiously and gently. There was no telling what he remembered about his time there, but Sam needed to know what JJ did remember about his time.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam looked to JJ.

"I guess," JJ shrugged a little.

"Lucky told me you were sick when you were little. Do you remember being sick," Sam asked him eyeing him.

"No, the doctor told me at my check up; that I had been," JJ replied as he continued to play.

"Who took care of you," Sam tread lightly.

"A nanny who was hired by the old lady who I only saw twice... Once when I was playing outside, and the day Lucky came and got me. The nanny told me I was lucky that she cared for me," JJ put down the controller as he told her this.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner," Sam teared up as she spoke.

"You didn't know where I was... Somehow inside I knew if you knew where I was you'd come for me," JJ shook his head a little.

"You're are so much like your daddy," Sam smiled at the thought.

"What was he like?" JJ asked curious about his dad.

"He didn't talk a lot like you... Your daddy had the biggest heart I ever knew. He was kind and loving. I hope that I can teach you and Danny to be the kind of man he was," Sam answered her son in an almost whisper; as she went to Jason's picture picking it up.

"Did I make you sad," JJ questioned not wanting her to cry.

"No, I'm alright. This is your daddy," Sam replied as she handed the picture to JJ.

"I look like him and Danny does too," JJ noticed the similarities were striking.

"You both do look like him," Sam agreed with a smile.

"I stayed away as long as I could," Carly came in the door holding bags of food from Kelly's.

Unable to help it Sam just laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"Mom showed me a picture of dad," JJ showed Carly as she came over placing the food on the coffee table.

"I got whole albums full of pictures; I'll have to bring it over some time. Maybe you can come over for a sleepover some time, and we'll get my boys Michael and Morgan to come over too," Carly suggested as she got up and took the food over to the table taking it out of the bags.

"Maybe when you've been home for a while cause I'm want you with me for now," Sam compromised as she saw JJ's excitement in his eyes.

"Where's Danny?" Carly asked looking around for her buddy.

"He went to Pre-K... My mom took him for me this morning," Sam told Carly as she joined JJ and Carly at the table.

"Schools important," Carly agreed as she fought back the eye roll.

Once they had eaten Carly and JJ played video games while Sam watched her son school her friend. He was faster than Carly with amazing accuracy that reminded Sam of Jason in so many ways. The focus in his eyes was like a laser unlike when he played her. Feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket; Sam pulled it out stepping away from Carly and JJ to take the call.

"Hello," Sam answered the phone as she walked out onto the terrace.

"Sam, it's Dante," came Dante's voice on the other end.

"She got bail," Sam said as she could hear something was wrong.

"Elizabeth isn't suppose to come within 500ft of you or your kids," Dante explained knowing this was a lot.

"I need to go," Sam stammered as she closed the phone and went back inside.

"JJ, why don't you go hang out in your room for a bit cause I need to talk with your mom about something," Carly paused as she caught sight of Sam.

"Sure," JJ nodded as he put the controller down, and got up heading for the stairs.

Sam waited for JJ to be gone long enough to be in his room; before heading over towards Carly who was waiting on the couch.

"Talk," Carly stated as she turned the game and tv off.

"Elizabeth made bail," Sam started off as she sat down.

"How in the," Carly replied furious.

"Carly," Sam cut her off warningly.

"What idiot let that woman out on bail," Carly fought back her anger the best she could.

"I don't," Sam frowned frustrated at the news herself.

"I'm calling Sonny for two guards for you and the boys. Don't argue with me because I'm not backing down," Carly stated not about to let Elizabeth have even a sliver of a chance.

"I don't feel comfortable with her out on bail," Sam replied okay with some security for now.

"Good, cause I was calling him with or without your okay," Carly shrugged a little.

"Now I have to explain this very complicated thing to my son; I had hoped to have more time before telling him this," Sam ran her hands through her hair.

"You have family and friends who will be here for you, so everything is going to be okay for you and the boys. JJ is a lot stronger than you know cause I can see it in the way he is. A kid of Jason's and yours is a lot stronger because you both are so strong no matter what. JJ is doing so good right now, and that is attributed to you as his mom who is by his side," Carly took Sam by both of her hands.

"I don't think I could do this without you... No one understands what is missing like you do. They know that Jason isn't here, but they don't get it the way you do. I wish he was here," Sam teared up as she wanted him so bad right in that moment.

"Jason is here! He is in the faces of JJ and Danny everyday," Carly told her as she pulled her friend into a hug.


	6. Chapter 5

Special shout-out to: those for their kind words for my loss, nabrown72 who made me think of something I hadn't considered and Deku (guest) for putting the biggest smile on my face. All my reviews are special to me, but these just made my day extra special.

I couldn't wait any longer to put up my next chapter; even though I was pretty sure I would be putting it up Monday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly watched her friend worrying over what had to be done now because neither of them trusted that Elizabeth wasn't going to show up sooner or later. All she could do was get Sonny to send guards to stop Elizabeth when she did show her face. As Sam got to her feet Carly watched her leave. Sam turned back to look at Carly before heading upstairs to her son's room to tell him some hard truths for them both. As she looked in JJ's room she didn't find him, but heard someone in Danny's room moving around.

"Hey," Sam smiled as she looked into Danny's room to find JJ cleaning up.

"Hi," JJ paused as he knew something was up.

"Can we sit down on the floor," Sam asked softly.

"Sure," JJ agreed as he felt uneasy, but joined Sam in sitting on the floor.

"I need to tell you some things because it's important that you know the truth," Sam started off easing into what she had to say.

"Okay," JJ nodded understanding.

"About a year or so before you were born I got shot, and the doctors said it would be hard for me and your dad to have a baby. We thought about having another woman carry a baby for us," Sam said wondering if he understood.

"So another woman carried me," JJ asked his mom.

"Yes, she did. The doctors made it possible for your dad and I to have someone do this special thing for us. The thing is that a bad lady took you without us knowing, and she gave birth to you even though you belong to your dad and me," Sam tried to explained it the best she could.

"Why did she take me," JJ asked curiously.

"She wanted a baby that belong to your dad, so she stole you to make that happen. In my heart I thought you were mine, but I didn't know for sure until Lucky told me," Sam replied in an almost whisper.

"She was why, you couldn't find me because you didn't know that I was gone," JJ mused aloud to his mom.

"Something like that. The police are working on putting her away for a very long time, but she has to have a trial where a judge decides how long. Until then she is going to be in town, and we might see her even though she's not suppose to be around us. If we see her she might say that she's your mom but she isn't. Do you have any questions," Sam checked with her son as she finished with the big things.

"Can I finish cleaning up for Danny?" JJ asked as he felt overwhelmed by it all.

"Sure," Sam nodded knowing that her son was trying to process everything she had told him.

"Thanks," JJ sighed as they both got up.

"I love you so much," Sam kissed the top of JJ's head before leaving him in Danny's room.

Although leaving was the last thing she wanted to do; she knew he needed space to wrap his head around what she said. He had the same look Sam had seen on Jason's face many times before.

Halfway down the stairs Sam sat down calling GH to make an appointment with a friend she trusted. Everything was overwhelming for her, and she couldn't imagine what it was like for her son. There was a very good chance that he would hate talking to someone, but she knew this was bigger than the both of them could handle. Looking up Sam saw Carly as she finished her call and hung up.

"You're doing the right thing," Carly whispered almost as she sat down next to Sam.

"He reminds me of Jason because I know that most of what I told him was over his head. He has an ideal of what I was trying to tell him, but I could see he was more concerned with my feelings than anything else. I had to allow him to have some space; being that he is truly his father's son," Sam looked down at her cell in her hands.

"It's okay," Carly pulled Sam close wrapping her arms around her.

"Who would help that monster be a threat to my son? I don't understand why a judge gave her bail after everything. Here I am, an adult, and I don't understand it," Sam cried as Carly held onto her.

"Sonny won't allow that Lizard to come near you and the boys. Max and Milo will be here soon, and they will protect the boys. Max will be JJ's guard and Milo is going to be Danny's guard. There will be extra guards that you won't see unless they are needed," Carly explained the plan because there was nothing she could say to make this better.

Then they heard a knock at the door making Carly let go, and they both got to their feet going the rest of the way down.

"I'll do it," Sam sighed as she pulled herself together and wipe the tears away before opening the door.

"Ma'am, I wanted you to know we arrived," Max said as he hated seeing his friend in pain.

"It's Sam... Always Sam," Sam corrected him.

"Sam," Max agreed with her.

"Please come in," Sam requested softly.

"Come on, you got to meet JJ," Carly ushered them inside quickly.

Quickly Sam closed the door before looking to the stairs finding JJ had come down; he had a look on his face that Sam knew all too well that he was just checking things out.

"Mom," JJ questioned as he came down to his mom's side.

"JJ, these are friends of mine and our family. They work for your Aunt Carly's husband Uncle Sonny. With that bad woman in town Uncle Sonny sent Max and Milo to protect our family. Sometimes you'll have to do things that they say because they want to keep us safe from that bad lady," Sam explained as she introduced JJ to Max and Milo.

"Okay," JJ nodded slightly.

"I just spotted an album I gave to your dad along time ago, and I bet it has some great pictures in it to look at," Carly pulled out the album near her on a shelf and then held out her hand to JJ to take.

Later that evening after Sam, JJ, and Carly ate; Alexis called saying that Danny was staying with her. Sam knew that Kristina had bribed him with his favorite thing double fudge chunk with gummy worms, skittles, and warheads mix in. It made no sense to her how anyone could like that combo, but Kristina had gotten her beautiful little boy hook on the mixture of junk food. With Danny at Alexis's for the night Carly had convinced Sam to take JJ out for pie. There was a bake shop just down the block, so Sam had reluctantly agreed. "What can I get you," the waitress came rolling up to their table.

"JJ, you pick first," Carly smiled as she encouraged him.

"Brownie with walnuts," JJ replied as he spotted it on the chalkboard on the wall.

"Add a scoop of Salted Caramel Ice cream, and get me the exact same thing too," Carly smirked as she added to JJ's order and ordered hers too.

"Coffee black," Sam smiled a little nervous.

"Give her the same as us too," Carly shook her head.

With a nod the waitress headed off putting the order in before bringing Sam's coffee to her.

"Coffee?" Carly questioned as the waitress left again.

"I like coffee," Sam shrugged a little; hoping Carly would drop it.

"JJ trusts me," Carly teased lightly.

"No, he's his father son, and wouldn't say anything," Sam teased right back causing JJ to laugh making them both look.

"You think that is funny," Carly smiled as she went in and tickled JJ making him laugh more.

Not long passed before the waitress came back with their brownie sundaes, and put them in front of each of them before Carly handed her a wad of cash. As they all ate there was silence among them; even when they heard the bell above the door ring out signaling another person coming it.

"Jakey! It's mommy, Jake," came a voice that made Sam's stomach churn as she looked up to see Elizabeth struggling against Max and Milo.

"Time to go," Max told her as he started to move her towards the exit.

"Jake, come to mommy," Elizabeth pleaded as Max got her to the door, and taking her outside and out of sight.

Going over to JJ's side Sam knelt in front of her son with concern.

"I don't want to see her," JJ stammered slightly as his voice was filled with anger.

"Believe me, when I say I don't want you to see her," Sam promised him softly in an almost whisper.

"She name me Jake, didn't she," JJ asked sharply.

"Yes, she did," Sam answered him honestly.

"Can we leave now? I just want to go," JJ frowned as he spoke not wanting the rest of his sundae.

"I'll go get Milo, and we'll go," Carly promised seeing how upset JJ was.

It was hard for Sam to see her son so upset, but at least Max and Milo were there to stop Elizabeth.

"What you think about going to your grandma's where Danny is? I bet he's missing you lots, and I know you Aunt Krissy and Grandpa would love to meet you," Sam suggested as she wanted to take care of something.

"Okay," JJ agreed with his mom.

After Sam promised JJ that she'd come get him first thing in the morning; Sam headed strait down to the PCPD with fire and anger blazing in her eyes. Elizabeth had found them on their first outing just like Sam had feared it would happen if they ventured out. Walking into the PCPD Sam knew exactly where she was going, and as she entered the squad room she went to Dante at his desk.

"I went down the block from my home with my son! Elizabeth showed up! If it wasn't for Max and Milo who knows what would of happened. Carly might of killed her right there. You told me she wasn't suppose to get near my kids. Luckily Danny wasn't with us tonight! I want to know what the PCPD are going to do because she has only been on the street hours," Sam shouted as she let all of her anger out.

"Sam, I'll have her picked up now," Dante stood up to his feet.

"They should of never let her go in the first place! Now I want to know who paid her bail," Sam demanded furious.

"Her grandmother," Dante admitted softly.

"Did she know what Elizabeth did?! Did you tell her," Sam questioned Dante as she eyed him.

"Everything was explained to her, but she wanted Cam and Aiden to see her one last time. Although I don't know if she went, or if Lucky would of allowed Elizabeth to see the boys either," Dante explained Elizabeth's grandmother's logic.

"You better get her safe behind bars because I won't have my son terrorized by that Lizard," Sam spat at him.

Not saying another word Dante left Sam there; while he went to go find Elizabeth to put her back in jail for good. Sam left the PCPD going to the Floating Rib instead of heading home or to her parents' home. As soon as Sam sat down, she ordered a beer, but she just sat there looking at it but not drinking. Part of her just wanted to numb everything for just a little bit, but then there was her two boys who needed her right now.

"What did that beer do to you?" came Jakeson's voice making her look up to see him sit down next to her.

"Elizabeth showed up; after getting bail earlier today. We were just down the block from the penthouse," Sam stammered as she looked back at the beer before her.

"Where's the boys tonight? Carly with them," Jakeson asked a little curious and surprised.

"Both are at my mom's house because I need to go to the PCPD. This wasn't the way I wanted JJ to meet his grandpa and one or both of my sisters," Sam answered with a sigh.

"You do what you have to do because you are one amazing mom," Jakeson grabbed the beer tossing in the trash behind the bar.

"What you do that for?" Sam asked turning his way.

"You weren't going to drink it, and I'm going to be driving you home," Jakeson replied as he got up from his seat.

"A game of pool first," Sam countered as she got up.

"One game," Jakeson agreed with a slight nod.

"Good, cause I'm going to smoke you," Sam said determined to shake off the funk she was in before seeing her boys.


	7. Chapter 6

There are 50 following this story, and I want to see if I can get 50 reviews on this chapter. If I get 50 reviews quickly I will post another chapter early for you guys. This is a challenge I know...

Author's note: to make my life easier Julexis has already moved into the new house; Molly is just avoiding Julian since the proposal hasn't happened yet. ****Also when you see Job like this in the chapter; this is like the name in the bible not another name for work you go to.**** You'll understand when you get there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without any trouble Sam found the extra key her mom hid for every home she had. The same frog stood to the left of the door, and picking it up Sam took the key from out of the hollow frog. Quietly Sam unlocked the door before returning the key to the frog; then Sam slipped inside of her parents home stepping lightly. She knew exactly where she was going as she snuck into her sons' room who were asleep with no covers. Even though they were asleep Sam went over first to Danny, and stroked his cheek gently before kissing his forehead. As she went to JJ's side Sam saw dried tear stains on his cheeks.

"Oh baby, I should of stayed with you," Sam sighed as she knelt next to him feeling guilty.

He wouldn't of let anyone else see him cry; Sam knew that her parents or sisters would of called her if they saw. It tore at her heart that the baby who she was just getting to know was in pain.

"I'll do better,"

With great care Sam reached out her hand stroking his cheek, and then she stood up leaning over him kissing his forehead. Hearing the door Sam looked to see her mom standing in the doorway, so she went to the door following her mom downstairs.

"I knew you couldn't be without them for a night just yet," Alexis said as she turned on a few lights.

"The last thing I should of done was leave him; I could of yelled at Dante over the phone about what happened. Carly could of went down there for me," Sam sighed as they both took a seat on the couch.

"JJ is your son, and you needed to draw that line, as a mother," Alexis replied knowing that Sam was doing the right thing.

"I didn't see Max or Milo," Sam realized as it finally hit her.

"Your father wasn't thrilled, so they are out there out of site," Alexis explained with an eye roll.

"I'm thankful they were there tonight. Neither Carly or I noticed Elizabeth until she shouted out; as she struggled against Max and Milo trying to get JJ. Personally I didn't want that for my kids, but until Elizabeth is in prison for a very long time they stay. It would be different if Jason was alive to protect us from her," Sam explained things to her mom.

"Hey, I get it, I do! As for me, I'm 100% behind you when it comes to Elizabeth," Alexis told her daughter.

"I don't want to go home without my boys, so would you mind having a couch surfer just for the night," Sam asked really not wanting to be alone with nothing but memories and her mind.

"You never have to ask to stay; anytime you want to stay you're welcome. Nothing would make me happier to have you here. Why don't you crawl in with Molly," Alexis suggested as she didn't want her daughter on the couch.

"I'll just stay down here; she's got to be asleep by now," Sam shook her head slightly.

"Alright, I'm getting you some covers," Alexis got up and kissed her daughter's forehead.

As Sam came down the stairs of her home she looked to see Jakeson with JJ, and it looked as if they were knee deep in his math and reading homework. She was glad they were getting it out of the way before supper because they were celebrating something big that night for sure. Looking around Sam spotted Danny who was working really hard to learn to read the book from the library that he had gotten.

"Be right back," Jakeson told JJ as he got up going over to Sam.

"Hi," Sam smiled at Jakeson.

"How are you feeling," Jakeson asked wrapping his arms around her as he stole a kiss.

"I'm feeling fine," Sam promised as she kissed him back.

"Why don't I completely trust that you mean it... Maybe it's the fact you threw up this morning; before taking the boys to school," Jakeson teased her just a little bit.

"So," Sam stuck out her tongue like she was five.

"Can't help if I worry about you... I love you, JJ, and Danny too much. Never ever do I want to lose my family," Jakeson kissed the top of her head before letting go to go back to JJ and the homework.

Going over to the couch Sam sat down taking it nice and easy. Danny climbed up onto the couch next to her with his book in hand.

"Can I practice," Danny asked with his big blue eyes.

"Sure," Sam nodded slightly.

"I'm a big brover now, and your my baby sister. Mommy and Daddy say it my Job to take care of you, Emmie," Danny said reading from his book.

At this Sam looked down to see her very large stomach where her hands rested on top.

Instantly Sam jolted up right on the couch to see her dad sitting in the chair near the fireplace.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Julian smiled at his daughter warmly.

"Morning," Sam tried to steady her voice and glanced quickly at her flat stomach; seeing it was still flat.

"Mommy!" came a voice making Sam look to see Danny running across the floor towards her, and JJ was just steps behind him when Danny reached her, which made her smile ear to ear.

"I missed you guys so so much," Sam told them as she wrapped them both in a big group hug.

"I want to go home," JJ said to his mom.

"Didn't you have fun," Sam asked JJ softly.

"I just don't want to be without you," JJ replied softly.

"He was sad," Danny told his mom.

"I know... I came by after you guys were fast asleep, but tonight we are all going to sleep in our own beds," Sam promised her boys both.

"Mommy, why is your face all reddish," Danny noticed that his mom didn't look just right.

"I just had a dream I think, but I can't remember it now that I'm awake," Sam lied to her son a little because this was not something she was going to think about.

"Aunt Krissy is taking me to school, so we're going to eat at Kelly's for breakfast," Danny smiled excited as he spotted his aunt on the stairs.

"She is; is she," Sam eyed her sister who tried to look innocent.

JJ and Sam had breakfast with Carly with Max in tow at the Metro court before they all headed over to GH where they met with Kevin. It was a relief when JJ had willingly went with Kevin to talk for a while, and Sam promised that she would come back when he was done. She had explained that his other grandmother needed to know about him. Plus it didn't hurt that JJ knew that Sam wasn't leaving the hospital; just going to a different area where she could return quickly if needed. Carly stayed right outside of Kevin's office, and Sam headed to Monica's office finding her doing some paperwork.

"Monica," Sam announced her presence softly.

"Come in, please," Monica motioned her to come in to take a seat; which Sam did closing the door behind her.

"We need to talk about Elizabeth," Sam said taking a seat in front of Monica's desk.

"I heard she was arrested... Do you know what is going on," Monica asked worried about Elizabeth.

"She kidnapped my son," Sam started to say.

"Danny," Monica questioned in fear for her grandson.

"Not Danny," Sam shook her head.

"I'm confused," Monica admitted to her daughter-in-law.

"Elizabeth stole one of my embryos with Jason from the hospital. The baby she named Jake was my son with Jason not Elizabeth. Here recently Lucky showed up with my son, and told me the truth with proof that was rock solid enough for the PCPD to pursue a case against her. Since he didn't want the name Jake, and asked me for a name I told him Jason Morgan Jr. However we are calling him JJ though. With it only being a few days I've been keeping it really low key, and I've not been introducing him to a lot of people. If Elizabeth hadn't showed up I would of kept him out of site for the most part," Sam tried to explain everything keeping it to the point.

"How is he? You? Danny," Monica asked amazed at the woman before her.

"He's with Kevin talking, and he's not liking it I know it. JJ is his father's son through and through. As for Danny, he couldn't be more thrilled to have a brother. Me? Just making it through one thing at a time. I want to get JJ through this adjustment, and to make sure Elizabeth get's put away for a very long time. Beyond that I can't think about anything else," Sam answered mostly honest leaving out her dream.

The last thing her mother-in-law needed was to know she had dreamed of a life and family with a man with no past.

"When you get ready for me to meet him just let me know," Monica got up going around her desk.

"Thanks for understanding; I just want to do this right," Sam stood up and hugged Monica tightly.

"You are doing just fine because I know what kind of mom you are," Monica encouraged her softly.

"I still miss him every day... It hurts even now because me and the boys need him," Sam teared up as she knew Monica got it.

"The heart has a long memory; as Lila would always say to us," Monica replied as she gently brushed the tears away from Sam's face.

When JJ finished with Kevin in his office; Sam had Silas check JJ out to be safe. The last thing Sam wanted to do is have JJ get sick again on her watch this time. Even though they had broken up some time ago; there was no one that she trusted more for this. After Silas had done all that he could; he told her that he would rush the results. Waiting for the results was hard for Sam who remembered the waiting for Danny's test.

"Mom, who's that," JJ caught Sam's attention making her look to see Patrick looking in the window.

"That's a friend of mine... Stay here with Carly, and I'll be right outside for a bit," Sam smiled reassuringly.

"Okay," JJ agreed not bothered this time.

With a deep breath Sam went out into the hallway; where Patrick was waiting for her. With Max at the door Sam and Patrick walked down the hall a few steps.

"Is that Elizabeth's little boy?" Patrick asked eyeing her.

"No, JJ is not Elizabeth's son. She stole my embryo from the hospital, and carried my son in her body not even to term that is. Then Helena took my son to punish Luke! JJ had Leukemia while with Helena, and that's how the truth came out about my son," Sam spoke in a heated whisper.

"This is unbelievable," Patrick replied in surprise.

"Well there are charges against her, and I have custody of my first son with Jason," Sam said under her breath almost.

"How long?" Patrick started to ask her.

"It's been a few days... My focus has been on JJ, and I was going to call you to let you know. Honestly right now, I need my boys to be my only focus, and I don't know when I'll have time for a relationship for a long while," Sam laid it out gently as she could.

"With everything, this is probably the right thing for Danny and JJ both right now. I'd like to still be your friend; even if that's all you can handle right now," Patrick agreed with her knowing JJ needed her more than he did.

"It might be a while before I introduce you to JJ. With him just coming home; I want to take it slowly for the time being," Sam was thankful Patrick was understanding of where she was coming from.

"Smart," Patrick smiled knowing it was good for JJ.

"Time for me to get back in there," Sam excused herself.

"See you later," Patrick replied as Sam went back and went into the exam room.

"Well," Carly asked eyeing her.

"Just friends," Sam answered her honestly.

"Sonny just texted me; the Lizard is caged," Carly looked down at it as it pinged.

"One thing less to worry about for now I guess," Sam shrugged as she wouldn't feel safe until Elizabeth went away for good.

"They caught the bad lady," JJ read between the lines of his mom's and Aunt's words.

"Yes, the cops caught the bad lady, and she's in jail until her trial," Sam nodded surprised and not surprised he had gotten it.

"I'm glad she can't hurt anyone else," JJ replied softly as he looked to his mom.

Just then the door opened with Silas coming in the room.

"JJ is looking really good, and he needs to get shot for school," Silas said glad to give Same good news.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: Danny's Pre-K school is year around or started early just because... I didn't think about the timeline til now. However the elementary school is not starting right away. Also please don't tell me if you can't get the Cape Hare; I wanted a reason for the name. Plus it's the most common which as far as I know isn't endangered or anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although Sam wished Kevin hadn't recommended it; She enrolled JJ into school the following day at PC elementary. They took him back for testing to see what grade level he was at since there were no records for him. Sam was glad that Carly was able to take Danny to Pre-K for her because the school wanted them there early for all the testing. As Sam watched the clock; it seemed like longer than it was. About an hour later the teacher Mrs. Wheatly came out and asked her to come back with her.

"Please take a seat," Mrs. Wheatly smiled as she motioned to the chair next to JJ.

"Thank you," Sam replied as she sat next to her son.

"You have a very bright son, Mrs. Morgan. According to his age JJ would have been in third grade; since of his birthday being so close to August. Yet his test scores indicate that he is at a almost fifth grade level. We will be starting him in fourth grade, and if we need to consider moving into fifth grade we will talk again. Miss Moore will be his teacher when school starts August 9th," Mrs. Wheatly pulled out a folder full of papers handing them to Sam.

"Thank you for everything," Sam smiled glad everything had went so well.

"Before you go... I know Miss Moore is in her room, and we could pop in to say hi for a minute," Mrs. Wheatly suggested as they all got up.

"What do you think?" Sam asked JJ who had been quiet.

"Sure," JJ agreed wanting to take a look.

With that Mrs. Wheatly took them over to where the classrooms were, and showed them how to get to the classroom. Gently Mrs. Wheatly knocked on the door before opening the door and they all went into the classroom to see a young red headed woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hi I'm Miss Moore and this is my classroom," Mrs. Moore smiled warmly as she introduced herself.

"This is Jason Morgan Jr, and he is going to be in your class this year. He likes to be call JJ. This is his mother Sam Morgan," Mrs. Wheatly made the introductions.

"JJ, why don't you have a look around, and how about we'll talk among ourselves here while you look," Miss Moore suggested with a smile.

"Sure," JJ nodded slightly as he left his mom to talk.

"We're going to do everything we can to make this easy for you and JJ both. I understand this is JJ's first school experience, and it will be hard having him gone for eight hours a day," Miss Moore tried to reassure Sam the best she could.

"Mom look at the bunny," JJ called his mom over who was followed by Miss Moore.

"This is Tali who has family that traces back to Israel. She is a Cape Hare," Miss Moore explained to JJ.

"I came home from a very far away place. We had to take a few planes," JJ said as Miss Moore got Tali out of her cage.

"Why don't you pet her," Miss Moore suggested gently.

Taking great care JJ reached out petting Tali softly.

Now that JJ was set to start school Sam took him to Walmart for school clothes and supplies. It didn't surprise her as JJ picked out plain solid color t-shirts and jeans for school. Eventually Sam would work some other things into his wardrobe, but for now it was good enough for the start of school. Then they got him a few sneakers as well... When he got bored Sam called Carly, and had her pick him up as she was going to get Danny. Sam then finished up getting everything on the school supplies list.

"School shopping," came a voice making Sam looking up to see Jakeson standing before her.

"JJ's supplies," Sam blushed as her mind went to the dream in an instant.

"He'll be fine you know," Jakeson ignored the blush knowing she'd tell him if she wanted to.

"My head knows this, but my heart isn't so sure," Sam frowned as she spoke.

"You're heart is a good one," Jakeson replied with a smile.

"Elizabeth was picked up and is back in jail until her trial," Sam informed him.

"Lucky told me about it. He's been really great about letting me see the boys, and I've surprisingly found a good friend in Lucky as well. Ever since that day at the PCPD I've just made a clean break from Elizabeth," Jakeson explained as he ignored Elizabeth's calls, and refused to go see her.

"You should come over sometime to see the boys," Sam suggested knowing Danny missed Jakeson.

"I wouldn't want to lose you or the boys," Jakeson started to say.

"Um," Sam blushed deep red at hearing those words.

"Sam that's twice you blushed," Jakeson eyed her knowing something was up.

"It's stupid," Sam shook her head slightly.

"Then care to share," Jakeson asked curious about the blushing.

"I had a dream... We were at the penthouse with the boys. It was like we were a family. JJ was at the table with you doing his homework. I came down the stairs, and you came over to me. Those words were almost exactly the same, and then I went over to the couch to hang out with Danny," Sam blushed even as she stopped short.

"It was just a dream. Plus I had some kind of vision of us getting it on," Jakeson reassured her softly.

"I guess you're right," Sam replied as she felt a little silly.

"So I actually wanted to ask you something," Jakeson said changing the subject.

"Sure," Sam encouraged him.

"Do you think Spinelli could help me find out who I am?" Jakeson asked wanting to know more than ever.

"I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help. Plus it's the perfect excuse to come to Port Charles. Later tonight I'll call him," Sam said as she realized she hadn't told her dear friend.

"I want to know if I have a family like JJ. Maybe they think that I died and that's why no one is looking. The need for answers is keeping me up at night," Jakeson tried to explain.

"No matter what you have a family here with Carly, Michael, Danny, JJ and me," Sam stated as it were fact and it was a fact.

With Jakeson in tow Sam brought him home; where Carly was already there with both Danny and JJ. Over by the couch Carly was helping Danny with an art project, and JJ had a few books which looked like they were from the library. Sam could see that JJ had gotten all the books from the reading list that Miss Moore had sent home with him to get started on.

"What you got there," Jakeson asked as he went over to JJ.

"Shiloh," JJ showed him the book cover.

"Looks like you're halfway through already," Jakeson said amazed.

"I've always read fast. The nanny would take the books from me; if she saw me with one," JJ told him softly.

"Well no one will take these from you, so you don't have to read fast if you don't want to," Jakeson said as he caught sight of the look on Sam's face.

"Okay," JJ nodded slightly.

Leaving JJ to read Jakeson went over to Sam giving her a hug, so the boys wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"You have him now," Jakeson whispered in her ear.

Gently Jakeson wiped away at the tears on Sam's face before the boys saw.

"Danny and I are going to go get supper from Kelly's. JJ, do you want to come with us," Carly asked him.

"Can I take my book?" JJ asked not wanting to put it down.

"Why not... We'll be back in fifteen minutes," Carly shrugged as she gathered up the boys and then she looked over at Sam and Jakeson.

"Be good," Sam said as they left her alone with Jakeson.

"It had to be hard to hear," Jakeson stated more than questioned.

"It was like a knife to the heart. That witch left my son with a woman who denied him books to read. I know that Helena did horrible, twisted and evil things to you. She just is sick and twisted," Sam tried to push the anger down.

"Let's think about some good things. I list one and then you. JJ is home safe with you," Jakeson encouraged her.

"He's smart and beautiful," Sam stated as she tried.

"He likes books," Jakeson replied as he didn't know JJ well.

"He's a good big brother who has a great heart," Sam smiled as she felt a little better.

"He' strong and resilient," Jakeson said as he could see Sam demeanor chanhe before his eyes.

"I have a life time now to be his mom and get to know all about him," Sam replied feeling happy.

"There you are. Just remember that the good always out weighs the bad. Sometimes it's hard to see it at time, but you just got to keep looking for the good," Jakeson mused as he swept some hair from her face.

In that moment Jakeson's touch felt so familiar; as he did something that only one other man had did. Suddenly the moment was disturbed as a knocking came from the door making Sam leave Jakeson to go answer it. Opening the door Sam looked to see her cousin standing there.

"Nikolas," Sam questioned surprised to see him.

Standing in the doorway between Nikolas and Jakeson; Sam wondered if her mother had called him to tell him. Sam knew here mother wouldn't break her word to her, and wouldn't have told even Nikolas about JJ's return from the dead with saying anything. As Sam realized how weird she must seem to Nikolas; she ushered him into the penthouse closing the door behind her.

"Lucky called me the day he came back with Jake, but it took me a few days to return from where I was. The news was utterly shocking for me to hear on the phone. How anyone could do that I don't understand," Nikolas said as he pulled Sam into a hug.

"It's Jason Morgan Jr, or JJ for short that is," Sam corrected him as he let go.

"It's a good name. No one would expect you to keep the name she chose after everything. Is there anything I can do," Nikolas asked Sam taking her by the hand.

"Showing up is enough right now," Sam shrugged slightly; as she tried to keep it together.

"Thank you for being here for my cousin," Nikolas looked to Jakeson.

"We were all blind to who Elizabeth was. I lived with her and trusted her completely. To keep a that secret that big is just sick and wrong," Jakeson replied keeping it civil for Sam's sake.

He couldn't shake the slimy vibe Nikolas gave off, but right now Sam needed all the friends and family she could get around her.

"Spencer should meet JJ when things calm down a bit," Sam tried to smile a little.

Jakeson noticed that Nikolas slightly cringed ever so slightly at the mention of Spencer.

"It might be a while yet with the mountain of summer reading he has. Spencer put it off way too long. Mother is fit to be tied that he's put if off this long," Nikolas played it off, but Jakeson knew something was off.

"Laura isn't with Luke?" Sam questioned him confused.

"No, the Luke and Laura reunion was a tactical maneuver to rescue Lucky. However Luke has went off on his own for the time being," Nikolas explained softly.

"That must be hard for Lulu," Sam knew Lulu liked having her dad around.

"My sister is doing as well as can be expected, but who is to say that Luke might appear when least expected," Nikolas shrugged just a little bit.

"It's easier knowing the person you love is out there somewhere. Knowing that they will never walk back into your life is much harder. Even if your heart can't except that they are really gone," Sam teared up as she thought of Jason.

"Sam," Nikolas started to say.

"Don't try to make this better because you can't give me the one thing I want," Sam shook her head as she wiped the tears away.

"Maybe you should go. Danny and Jake will be back soon with Carly," Jakeson suggested not liking to see Sam upset like this.

"What if I could give you that one thing you want back right now?" Nikolas asked as he felt like he was standing on a cliff.

"What," Sam demanded looking at her cousin in the eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Hopefully this moment was worth the 7 chapters of waiting because I wanted to make this moment perfect for us all when it came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared holes into her cousin; as she tried to get a grip on what he meant. Her life had been turned upside down a lot in a short amount of time, and most of it was cause by Elizabeth doing things to her family. Now Nikolas was going to give her something back, and in that moment he sounded like a true Cassadine scaring her a little.

"Helena told me something, and I told Elizabeth about it. However Elizabeth wanted to keep it a secret... At one point I was ready to tell you until Helena threatened Spencer. Now knowing everything that has been taken from you... I just can't not tell you," Nikolas went on and on trying to figure out the best way to tell his cousin.

"What!" Sam demanded again from him.

"Jake Doe is Jason Morgan," Nikolas stated firmly to Sam.

"No, you're wrong. There's no way you'd keep this from me. You'd never do that to Danny who is a little boy," Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"There's a DNA test to prove it," Nikolas replied pulling it out.

"This is a trick of Helena's," Sam reasoned the results away.

"Helena didn't know I had it ran because I didn't believe her at first either," Nikolas said as he was ashamed of violating Sam's trust.

Suddenly with out warning Nikolas was charged by Jason slamming him into the wall, and Jason held him there with his arm against his throat.

"You messed with Sam and Danny like that. Forget that you messed with me," Jason growled as he was more than pissed off.

"I can't breathe," Nikolas choked out barely.

"Jason, don't do this! I need you here, and our boys need you here. You can't leave us again," Sam pleaded with tears in her eyes; wanting him to let Nikolas go for their family.

Seeing Sam in tears Jason dropped Nikolas; letting him slide to the ground.

"You're right.. He doesn't get anymore," Jason agreed as he pulled Sam into his arms and walked her way from the scum on the floor.

"Get out," Sam told Nikolas as she held onto Jason for dear life.

Slowly Nikolas got up to his feet, and straiten his clothes before turning to face Sam and Jason.

"I hope you can understand one day because the last thing I wanted was to hurt you," Nikolas spoke to Sam not knowing if it would do any good in the end.

"Sam told you to get out and I suggest you do it now," Jason replied flatly as he controlled himself for Sam's sake.

"I'll go," Nikolas sighed before going to the door leaving.

After a few minutes Jason let Sam go because he wasn't sure if he had overstepped.

"Please don't let go... Unless you wanted to," Sam whispered not about to let go herself yet.

"I thought I might have been to forward," Jason admitted as he returned his arms around her.

"No, I'm just fine with you holding on. Everything might be weird with you not remembering. It's more likely that I'm overstepping than you," Sam replied as tears traced her face.

"It's alright... You hold on as long as you need to right now," Jason stated as he took one hand sweeping hair out of her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Sam knew she should let go of Jason because he didn't remember anything of their life from before, she couldn't. Her heart was beating wildly knowing that the person who was truly her other half was alive next to her. Nothing else in that moment mattered to her than the fact that her Jason was alive. What came next was not even in her thought process; she was holding on to him tightly as he held onto her.

"I just saw Nikolas... Whoa, what did I miss?" Carly asked, walking into the penthouse with the boys.

Blushing Sam hid her face in Jason's chest; as Carly took the boys upstairs to eat in Danny's room. She knew that Carly would be back with the boys, but after the news everything in her head left except what had just happened.

"Hi," Sam said as she and Jason let go; when they saw Carly coming down the stairs.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on? I like Jakeson a lot more than Patrick... Well, it's true!" Carly stated as she eyed the pair.

"Come sit with me," Sam requested as she held her hand out to Carly.

"Okay," Carly replied reluctantly as she took Sam by the hand.

Slowly Sam walked Carly over to the couch, and they both took a seat with Carly eyeing her worriedly.

"Nikolas came here and told me something else about Helena," Sam started off slowly.

"What has that crazy hag done now," Carly growled almost at the mention of the woman.

"Helena told Nikolas that Jason was alive and in Port Charles," Sam told her softly.

"It's a lie! That woman loves to mess with people," Carly shook her head.

"Actually Nikolas got proof that Jason is alive in Port Charles," Sam countered knowing this was hard to hear.

"If he's alive then where is he?" Carly whispered almost afraid to hope.

"Right in this room with us now, and I have a DNA test to prove it too," Sam pointed to Jason causing Carly to look.

Shaking her head Carly got up going over to Jason, and placed her hands on the sides of his face looking him in the eyes.

"It's you! You were here this whole time... I missed you so much," Carly stammered as tears fell down her face.

"I know you have, and I've seen it in your eyes and heart," Jason replied as he opened up to her.

"I didn't want to believe that you were gone, and I did my best to stand by Sam and the boys for you and her," Carly cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Just breathe," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"If you leave either of us again; I promise to kill you," Carly warned him as she was overwhelmed by this.

"I will do my very best," Jason promised her as she let him go, and then he let her go too.

"Tell the boys I love them, and I'm going to get out of the way. Your family needs time with you on their own... Even you need it too," Carly smiled through the tears as she wiped them away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With that Carly came over to Sam giving her a knowing look and hug before leaving them all for the night. Both Jason or Sam didn't know what to do now; they knew that the boys would have to be told Jason was their dad. For now Sam couldn't think past that moment in time because she was just happy to know that Jason was alive and in her life. The tears yet again started to flow down her face; as she sat on the couch, trying to pull herself together.

"What you do," JJ asked Jason as he came downstairs to see his mom crying.

"Honey, these are happy tears; please come over here for me," Sam waved him over to her, but Sam knew JJ wasn't sure about this.

"Happy tears?" JJ questioned confused by the conflicting ideal, but went over to his mom all the same.

"Well I got some special news," Sam smiled as he sat down next to her.

"A surprise?" Danny asked making everyone look to see him on the stairs.

"Sort of," Sam motioned Danny to join her and JJ.

"What?" JJ asked as Danny came over and Sam pulled him into her lap

"Jakeson didn't know who he was," Sam started off slowly.

"His brain got a boo-boo, and his face got messed up in the accident," Danny interjected what he knew.

"That's right. Well today we found out that Jakeson is very special to our family," Sam said as she looked at her boys.

"How?" Danny asked eyeing his mom.

"Jakeson's real name is Jason Morgan," Sam told them both.

"That's daddy's name," Danny smiled ear to ear.

"Jason is your dad... Mommy didn't recognize him because his face got hurt," Sam replied softly to her son.

Danny climbed out of Sam's lap; going over to Jason smiling ear to ear.

"I'm glad you're my daddy and JJ's daddy too," Danny looked up at his dad.

"I'm glad that I have two boys," Jason crouched down to his son's level.

"Lila too! She's still in heaven because she was too little. I told JJ about her like mommy told me," Danny stuck his trembling lip out; as he talked of his big sister.

"We keep her in a special place in our hearts because no matter what she is always with us," Jason whispered almost as he pulled Danny into a hug.

Slowly JJ ventured closer to Jason who was holding Danny; then Jason held out one hand to JJ who took it after a minute. With that Jason pulled both his boys into a group hug because he wanted to have them both close to him.

"Where's Aunt Carly?" JJ asked as Jason let him and Danny go.

"Carly wanted to give us all some time with Jason, and I think she went to tell Uncle Sonny the news too," Sam explained to JJ.

"Uncle Sonny was really sad... He looks at daddy's picture, and gets a far away look in his eyes," Danny frowned not liking someone he loved to be sad.

"Danny, you know that I will never leave again; if I have the choice, buddy," Jason asked his little boy.

"I know," Danny agreed with the nod of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the night was out Jason had slowly won JJ's trust over, and Sam watched Jason put both of their boys to bed for the night. Danny had been surprisingly the hardest to get down of the two because he wanted his daddy to read him story after story until Sam cut him off. When Jason came out of Danny's room Sam followed him downstairs into the living room to talk.

"That went better than we could of hoped for," Sam sighed relieved that the boys were asleep.

"I know this has to be really hard that I don't remember you, and I'm the man you loved standing here in what was our home," Jason stated more than questioned Sam about it.

"Yeah, it's hard... But I can survive as long as you are somewhere in the world. We may never get what we had back, and I will learn to be okay with that if I have too," Sam answered him open and honestly.

"You've said something like that before," Jason questioned as he could hear the echo of words from long ago, but there were no images tied to them.

"A long time ago," Sam fought back the sad memories.

"I made you sad," Jason stated as he felt it in his gut.

"That was a really hard time, and some really sad memories attached," Sam admitted softly.

"Maybe I should go," Jason suggested not wanting to hurt Sam anymore.

"I'd really like it if you would stay... The couch pulls out now into a bed, so it's a little bit better than before," Sam asked not wanting him out of her sight really.

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned not wanting to impose on Sam, but not wanting to leave either.

"I'm sure... Let me get you some pillows and covers," Sam nodded as she looked to Jason.

"Thanks," Jason smiled a little as she left.

Going into the closet Sam got everything she needed for Jason, and went back to find he had taken off his shirt.

"Here are the pillows and covers," Sam mumbled as she looked away noticing the pullout was out, so she put the pillows and blanket on the bed.

"Sorry, I should," Jason started to say as he caught Sam staring at his chest.

"No, just a lot of history right there," Sam shook her head; as she couldn't help looking.

"All I see is a violent life," Jason frowned at the scars on his body.

"May I," Sam asked eyeing him.

"Sure," Jason agreed a little reluctant.

"This scar here was at GH years ago, and I actually gave it to you surprisingly," Sam reached out touching the scar on his arm.

"You?" Jason asked incredulously.

"You and a guy where fighting, and you told me to take the shot. I've never known you to say anything that you didn't mean, so I took the shot hitting you instead of the other guy," Sam explained what had happened softly.

"One," Jason started to say.

"This one here in the shoulder is from taking a bullet for me. If it wasn't for you that night I might have died. There are many scars that have good reasons behind them," Sam cut him off, as she touch the scar on his shoulder because she knew his heart inside and out.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Something small towards the end in the way of food choice; just give me the leeway about this please.

For Sam's and Jason's outfit go to: neoladybianca dot polyvore dot com

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first Sam thought she was still dreaming as she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist like she had felt before. Not wanting to give up the moment Sam just kept her eyes closed; as she snuggled into the frame as close as she could. Then it hit Sam that it felt too real to be a dream. Slowly opening her eyes Sam looked up to see Jason laying next to her, and looking down she found his arm around her waist.

"Jason," Sam said softly; not sure she wanted to wake him up.

"Daddy is sleeping, Mommy," Danny popped up behind Jason's side of the pullout.

"Your daddy needs to wake up," Sam blushed at being caught by her four year old.

"Sam," Jason mumbled as he opened his eyes; coming face to face with Sam.

"I need to get up," Sam stated softly as she looked down at his arm around her.

"Sorry," Jason apologized as he let her go reluctantly.

Freed Sam got up off the pullout; realizing she had the best sleep in a long time.

"Go get JJ to help you to get dress," Sam shooed Danny up the stairs.

"I guess we fell asleep," Jason said as he started folding the covers up.

"We did a lot of talking," Sam agreed as she jumped into help him.

Within minutes Jason and Sam had the living room back in order for the day.

"Sam," Jason spoke up first.

"Yeah," Sam whispered almost.

"I know that things are weird because of everything going on... The thing is I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me? My brain might not remember what we had, but I feel a connection to you and the boys. I can't deny that," Jason asked as he went over taking Sam by the hands.

"If I'm honest I feel it too... Although it was embarrassing to be caught by our son; I haven't slept like that since before I thought you were gone. Everything is different around us, but I want to see where this goes. My answer is: yes, I'd love to go on a date," Sam smiled as Jason went in kissing her cheek softly.

"I'll talk with Carly about watching the boys for us. What about tonight?" Jason asked wanting to have an evening just the two of them.

"You asking me out, Morgan" Sam questioned a little surprised.

"I don't want to waste another minute," Jason smiled as he went to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'd like that a lot," Sam nodded as she felt excited and happy.

"I got to get to work because I'm a working man now... Surprising, I know... Just be ready to go at seven, and I'll take care of the rest," Jason promised as he went to the door and opened it just to look back at Sam.

"What do I need to wear," Sam hollered as Jason left closing the door behind him.

"Mommy, what is a date?" Danny asked from his hiding place on the stairs.

"Danny, I'm going to get you," Sam laughed as she ran after her son; as he realized he had outed himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With his work schedule Jason knew he would need some help with planning his first date with Sam. He might not have much to work with, but he knew one person who could help him pull it off. As he entered the Metro Court Jason spotted Carly at the front desk talking with the receptionist, so he waited a bit not wanting to interrupt her while she was working.

"Jason, what's up?" Carly said as she saw him finally.

"I need some help," Jason replied leading her to somewhere more private.

"Anything for my best friend," Carly smiled ear to ear.

"Sam and I are going on a date, and I wanted to know if you could watch the boys?" Jason asked her softly.

"You don't have to ask because anything for you or Sam both. What else," Carly pushed knowing him too well.

"I don't have a lot," Jason started to say.

"What are you talking about? Diane will have your funds freed up by lunch time," Carly laughed lightly at him.

"Could you set something up for me and Sam?" Jason asked her, wanting things perfect for Sam.

"One condition though," Carly countered wanting something.

"What?" Jason asked eyeing her.

"I want you to take Sonny's old place next door to Sam. That hole in the wall you are staying at; is no place for you or the kids to stay at. You might not remember, but I can argue for as long as I need. You're better off to just give in now," Carly smirked as she laid it out for Jason.

"Okay, I will," Jason agreed having a gut feeling that Carly was being honest.

"Good, I'll set the date in your new/old place! This is going to be perfect for you two! Leave it all up to me! I'll even get you both the perfect thing to wear, and don't worry it won't be dressy or fancy either I promise," Carly squealed in excitement.

"Don't tell Sam anything because she asked about what to wear," Jason replied because he wanted to knock Sam off her feet.

"You left her with no direction for what to wear! That's," Carly shook her head a little surprised.

"Well I wasn't sure what I could do for the date," Jason said as he had planned to call once he knew something.

"You look really happy... What happened last night after I left," Carly questioned eyeing Jason.

"I don't know what you mean," Jason tried to play it off as nothing.

"You will tell me or Sam will because I know you both too well," Carly warned Jason; as she could tell something was up.

"We had a nice talk... That's it," Jason shrugged a little bit.

"No! You fell asleep together! You did!" Carly shouted almost.

"Carly, tell everyone why don't you," Jason grabbed her by the hand.

"I'm right? Aren't I?" Carly questioned him with a knowing look.

"Yes, we fell asleep on the pullout couch," Jason reluctantly told her.

"Oh my! I'm so happy for you two... I love you both so much," Carly gushed as she kissed Jason's cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sam got Danny off to Pre-K that morning; she dropped JJ off with Alexis and Krissy. There was something she needed to do because maybe just once she would come in handing for Sam. Jason hadn't told her anything about his plans before leaving, and she needed to know at least what to wear tonight. Walking into the Metro Court Sam instantly found who she was looking for.

"Carly," Sam smiled as she went up to her friend.

"I'm not saying a word," Carly shook her head.

"You've already said five words," Sam countered as she needed info.

"Not going to happen," Carly refused her friend even though she was dying to spill.

"I need to know what to wear," Sam pleaded with her.

"It's taken care of, and that's all I'll say. Want to go up to the restaurant for lunch? I want to know about last night," Carly smiled ear to ear.

"Tell me," Sam pouted as Carly took her by the arm, and led her into the awaiting elevator.

The ride didn't take long before Carly was leading her into the dining room to an empty table.

"Hi, I'm Bay, your waitress. Can I get you something to drink?" Bay asked as she handed a menu to Carly and Sam both.

"Extra thick strawberry milkshake with dark chocolate chips," Sam said as Carly motioned for her to go first.

"Extra thick salted caramel milkshake," Carly went along with the theme.

"I'll be back shortly to take your order," Bay smiled as she left to put in the drink orders.

Although Carly wanted to question Sam; she waited until the waitress was out of ear shot.

"Tell me!" Carly pleaded wanting to know.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Sam teased wanting some give and take.

"Come on, Jason made me promise not to tell," Carly whimpered unable to tell Sam.

"Fine! I woke up this morning with his arm around my waist holding us close. We were also face to face practically," Sam started off.

"How was that," Carly sighed as she just was happy for Sam and Jason both.

"It was heaven waking up to him like that because for a moment he was just my Jason. When we were sleeping it was like our bodies fell into this familiar spot. I didn't realize how much I wasn't really sleeping after Jason... You know... Until I woke up to him holding me like old times again," Sam tried to explain it to Carly.

"Wow, that sounds magical! This just proves that you two will overcome anything that gets in your way," Carly smiled as she took Sam by the hand.

"I believe it," Sam agreed with Carly.

"Don't worry, tonight is going to be perfect," Carly promised her friend.

"Not even a hint," Sam pleaded one last time, as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"I'll tell you that you'll be close to home," Carly smirked with a gleam in her eyes.

"What can I get you?" Bay asked as she wondered if she had interrupted something.

"Bbq Bacon burger, and Fries," Sam frowned as she ordered.

"I'll take the same," Carly said as she knew Sam had given in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour before Jason's and Sam's date Carly showed up with a gift box with Sam's outfit. Then Carly pulled a few finishing touches from Sam's own things to put the finishing touches. By the time Carly walked Sam downstairs to go across the hall; she looked like the beauty that she was. It was hard for Carly knowing that she had wasted a lot of time hating Sam who turned out to be a great friend.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Danny mused aloud as he looked at his mom.

"You're beautiful," JJ agreed with his brother.

"So where is my date?" Sam asked just as there came a knock at the door.

"Right on time," Carly smiled opening the door to reveal Jason standing on the other side.

"Ready," Jason offered his hand to her.

"Where are we going," Sam asked Jason taking his hand; letting him lead her into the hall.

"Not far," Jason promised as he walked her across the hall to the other door.

"What's," Sam started to say.

With key Carly gave him, Jason opened the door to the penthouse; inside was dozens of candles all over the place that was empty except for the table. The table was beautifully set with to plates of food, and in the middle was a beautiful bouquet of white rose in a vase.

"I wanted to give you a special night, and with a lot of help from Carly to pull it off," Jason said as he led her over to the table, and pulled out her chair helping her get seated.

"This is amazing," Sam smiled ear to ear at Jason.

"Let's see what Carly got us," Jason smiled as he removed the domes.

"She remembered! I'm shocked that she would... It's Carly, of course she would," Sam shook her head at the sight before her.

"Mac and cheese," Jason questioned confused by the two bowls of it.

"The first time I tried to cook for you; this was what I tried to make for you. Let's say it turned out really bad, but you ate every last bite of it. I told you not to eat it..." Sam laughed at the memory; as Jason took a seat across from her.

"Sounds like I loved you," Jason mused as he looked at her.

"We were just dating then and this should be a lot better. I had no hand in preparing it," Sam replied softly.

"Maybe next time you and I can cook together cause I think the two of us can do it together," Jason stated as they started to eating their mac and cheese.

"I'll set something of fire," Sam laughed lightly at the fact.

"What about for the boys?" Jason asked eyeing her.

"Danny won't eat anything I fix because he learned quickly that I'm no good in the kitchen. By now Danny has warned JJ that I'm terrible at cooking. Danny gets home cooked food at the Quatermaines, and JJ will get that too once he goes over there," Sam answered honestly.

"Well I guess I'll have to cook for you all," Jason offered smiling ear to ear.

"That sounds like a plan, Morgan," Sam agreed liking that ideal.


	11. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed for Sam as she juggled two boys, and dating the man she had loved more than she could ever explain. The day had finally came for JJ's first day of school, and it was this big step that Sam felt like was too soon. Danny had wanted to go with them to take JJ to his first day; Sam had spent all of breakfast explaining why he had to go to Pre-K instead.

"Alright, you know where your class is... Your dad or me will be here at 3:45 to pick you up. Aunt Carly is coming to have lunch with you, and I'm sure she's bringing something amazing," Sam tried to keep her cool about her baby's first day.

"Mom, I'll be fine," JJ promised her.

"This is me being silly... I'm just not use to sharing you with school, but you're going to do great I know it," Sam started to tear up as she spoke.

"Moms get all sappy about this because you're growing up right in front of her in a big way," Jason tried to explain this to his son.

"Okay, stand by your dad and I want you both to smile," Sam sniffled as she pulled out the camera.

"Mom, do we have to," JJ asked not liking pictures.

"The longer you argue; the longer this will take," Sam warned her son.

With that Jason and JJ stood next to each other because they knew that there was no way out of this.

"Your turn," Jason smirked taking the camera; after she had snapped a few pictures.

"My baby," Sam went over putting her arms around JJ tightly.

"Mom, can't breathe," JJ teased a bit with his mom.

"I love you so much," Sam kissed JJ's cheek.

"I need to go," JJ motioned to his new watch.

"Bye," Sam said as she let go and watched her son disappear into the school.

Sam stood there watching where her son had went into the school.

"Hold on," Jason smiled as he came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, for being here today for me and JJ both," Sam mumbled into Jason's chest.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, and my family comes before anything else," Jason promised Sam as he looked her in the eye.

"I don't know what to do... Part of me wants to go find that window, and watch my baby for a while to make sure he's okay," Sam pouted missing her son already.

"I got a better ideal... How about I take you over to Kelly's for breakfast?" Jason suggested in the hopes of distracting Sam a little.

"I thought you'd have work to get to," Sam questioned even though she liked the ideal of hanging out with Jason.

"Nope, I took the whole day off. To be honest I finally saw my accounts, and I really don't need to work if I don't want to," Jason replied as he led Sam back towards the parking lot.

"You like to work, so I know you won't give it up," Sam chuckled a little.

"You're right, I would go stir crazy," Jason agreed with her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in a booth Sam looked across at Jason; it still amazed her that he had come back. Nothing was perfect by any means, but they were working on it. Every day they were learning about each other; Sam saw that Jason wasn't that different than before. When he let himself go on pure instincts; it was like his muscle memory was completely intact. As she glance down he had her hand in his; as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Hi I'm Abby! What sounds good to ya, or do you need a menu," Abby smiled chipper at them.

"I want coffee black, and chocolate chip waffles with strawberries," Sam ordered first.

"Coffee black... Western omelet with hash browns on the side," Jason said as the waitress wrote down their orders.

"Be back with the coffee in just a jiff," Abby said as she left to put in their order.

"I'm sorry but how? That is too cheerful for this early in the morning," Sam pouted as she laid her head on the table.

"I don't know, but here she comes," Jason warned Sam.

Quickly Sam sat up just as the waitress returned with two mugs of fresh black coffee.

"This is heaven," Sam smiled ear to ear, and just sniffed her coffee.

"Wow, I feel like chopped liver," Jason joked with Sam.

"You are above coffee, but don't ask me to prove it," Sam teased him right back before taking a long slow sip.

Just then Sam's phone buzz; making her pick it up to see a text from her mom.

"What?" Jason asked knowing Sam was unsure about whatever the text was.

"I forgot mom is suppose to take Danny to his friend's birthday sleepover party. Everything has been so crazy; I forgot that it was even coming up. Now I'm not sure if I should send him," Sam frowned as she spoke.

Suddenly the waitress appeared with their food, and put both plates in front of them before leaving.

"Let your mom take Danny to the sleepover; it will be fine for him to go," Jason reassured her as the waitress left.

"You're right," Sam agreed as she texted her mom back.

"Plus we both get to go pick JJ up from his first day now," Jason smiled as Sam went back and forth between her coffee and waffles.

"That's a good point," Sam replied after chewing her food and swallowing it.

For a while they just sat there both eating in silence; Sam loved that they could just be together without saying a word. Then it happened her phone rang out making Sam look to see Dante was calling her.

"Hello," Sam answered her phone as her heart dropped into her stomach like a stone.

"Sam, I need to see both you and Jason down at the PCPD right away," Dante stated not wanting to say anything over the phone.

"We can be there in a few minutes," Sam said after a minute before hanging up.

"Sam," Jason questioned her worried.

"Dante wants to see us down at the PCPD," Sam whispered almost as she knew something was seriously wrong.

"Alright, let's go," Jason tossed down some money; as he and Sam got up to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole ride over Sam wondered why Dante wanted to see them; she feared the worst that Elizabeth had escaped custody somehow. Every bone in her body knew that Elizabeth would try to take JJ again if given the chance. Sonny still had Max watching over JJ even within the walls of the school. Still Sam couldn't help worrying what Elizabeth might do if she was out. As they came into the squad room Dante met Sam and Jason taking them into the interrogation room to talk privately.

"What's going on?" Jason asked eyeing Dante as they all sat down.

"After Aiden was born Elizabeth was no longer able to have anymore biological children. She was told that months go when she talked to an OB doctor about a future with you," Dante explained looking to Jason.

"I don't understand," Jason asked confused.

"When we brought Elizabeth in after she approached Sam, JJ, and Carly; she had to be sent for evaluation for her upcoming trial," Dante moved on and looked to Sam.

"She's not playing the crazy card is she," Sam questioned him with fury in her eyes.

"At first everything seemed fine... Well apart from her claim to be your son's mother that is. A few days ago I came cross some information at GH... It states that Samantha McCall was implanted with an embryo on the same day Elizabeth got bail," Dante explained softly.

"Are you saying Elizabeth is pregnant with our embryo again," Sam snapped angrily as she got up.

"Shadybrook had blood work done, and it seems Elizabeth is pregnant. Since then Elizabeth has had a complete break with reality," Dante broke the news to Sam and Jason.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sam rushed out of the room with Jason on her heels.

Sam headed strait to the bathroom, and started throwing up everything she just ate. Instantly Sam felt Jason pull back her hair, and he gently rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm right here," Jason promised Sam as he wasn't about to leave her side.

After a few minutes Sam stomach finally let up, and Jason handed her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth with. Letting Jason wrap his arms around her Sam just cried and cried; this was worse than what she had fear could happen to her family. This felt like the cruelest joke ever to be played on her because that woman had stolen another nine months from her again.

"We are going to get through this together because no matter what our baby is coming. In about nine months from now he or she will be here. We love JJ so much, and we will love this baby too," Jason tried to be supportive for Sam.

"Let's go back to talk to Dante," Sam whispered as Jason led her out of the bathroom.

With one foot in front of the other Sam let Jason take her back into the interrogation room where Dante was waiting for them.

"We'd like Jason to go see Elizabeth because the best thing right now is for her to stay calm," Dante told the both of them.

"I'll get JJ from school, and meet you at my place tonight," Sam swallowed hard as she spoke.

"Call your mom or sister for me," Jason pleaded not wanting her alone.

"I'll be fine... Just come home to me," Sam shook her head not wanting to involve anyone else just yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason spent the whole ride out to Shadybrook looking out the window preparing himself for what was to come. Here or there Jason would hear Dante say something to him, but his brain was just overwhelmed by the ideal of seeing that woman. He knew what this woman had done to him and his family; now she had his child with Sam inside her body for the next nine months. When he got to the room the doctor had warned him not to upset or contradict her. Slowly opening the door Jason was surprised to see it looked like Sam's place yet a little different.

"Jason, I'm so glad you're home," Elizabeth ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Sorry, it took so long," Jason apologized to her.

"This is just me being silly! When Sonny needs you; you're going to go. He's your family just like me," Elizabeth bubbled as she led Jason over to the couch.

"How are you?" Jason asked carefully.

"Well I got some news," Elizabeth bit her bottom lip in excitement.

"What?" Jason asked eyeing her.

"We're going to have a baby! It's official! You're the daddy not Lucky! Even if it had been Lucky's; I know you'd love him or her just as much," Elizabeth gushed over her news.

"That's great!" Jason faked it for all it was worth.

"Finally we are going to be a family: you, me, and baby," Elizabeth smiled as she took Jason's hand putting it on her stomach.

"We got a lot of planning to do," Jason said as he looked up at Elizabeth.

"The home care nurse you sent while you were away is so sweet. Every day I'm doing just what I'm suppose to do because I want our little baby to be perfect in every way," Elizabeth sighed in contentment as she leaned against Jason.

"Why don't I go get you and the baby something to eat?" Jason suggested needing to get out of there.

"Well I have been dying for a burger, fries, and chocolate smoothie from Kelly's," Elizabeth said with her eyes wide.

"I'll go get that for you two," Jason backed away from Elizabeth to go.

"Kiss first," Elizabeth requested with pleading eyes.

Inwardly cringing Jason went over giving her a quick peck before getting out of that room. The moment the door closed Jason started wiping his mouth; as he felt sick to his stomach that he had to kiss Elizabeth in anyway.

"Well?" Dante asked him wanting info.

"She thinks: I work for Sonny, I was out of town, and she's having our baby," Jason stated as he put his head between his knees to stop him from throwing up.

"Well she seems happy," the doctor said as he looked at what was going on through a camera linked to his tablet.

"Me, visiting her here; I don't know," Jason told the doctor.

"She thinks you go out of town on business, so it doesn't have to be an everyday visiting schedule. However I'd like you at her appointments for the baby," The doctor stated thinking it was for the best.

"I've got to go home. Elizabeth wants a burger, fries, and chocolate smoothie from Kelly's," Jason told the doctor before walking off to leave one way or another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was not planned at all... When I sat down to write this chapter; it felt like I had already written it before hand. We are officially on the Crazy Train. Hopefully you all will stick with me, and enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Q: What do you think about Elizabeth losing it?

Q: What do you think about the pregnancy?

Q: Who do you think is behind the redo of Elizabeth's room?

Q: How do you think Jasam will deal with Elizabeth carrying their child?


	12. Chapter 11

At first Sam wanted to send JJ to her mother's for the night, but JJ refused to even hear about it when Sam tried. She knew that her son knew that something was really wrong; he was worried about what he felt was going on. Even when they got home JJ stayed in the room with her; while still giving Sam her space to just be. Things were so complicated that Sam had a hard time wrapping her head around it herself. When Sam heard the door open she looked to see Jason who look like the way she felt. "JJ could you go upstairs for me. Your mom and I need to talk alone," Jason went over to JJ and talking to him openly.

"Don't leave her alone," JJ whispered worried for his mom.

"I won't," Jason promised his son.

"Alright," JJ nodded before heading for upstairs.

Walking over to Sam side Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"She seems to be reliving her pregnancy with JJ I guess. It's like history has been rewritten... There are bits and pieces of that time I was told about, but I know she was with Lucky for her whole pregnancy," Jason said as he hated that Elizabeth was hurting his family again.

"What else?" Sam questioned him softly.

"The doctor wants me to visit, but I'm not sure that I can do that. Today was hard enough to stomach. He wants me at the doctor's appointments for the baby too," Jason struggled with having to tell Sam this.

"I hate that she has our child's life in her hands. Part of me hoped that maybe one day we might have another child. That was in the far future when we were on solid ground," Sam laid her head against Jason's chest.

"As sick as this makes me... I keep thinking about Lila... Actually I've been thinking about her since Danny mentioned her. With the thought of her in my mind; I know that I can't not have our child. For me, it's not a choice," Jason tried to explain that he wanted his son or daughter.

"I know what you mean because I feel the exact same way. This is cruel... Still I want our son or daughter because they are part of both of us. When we made that choice; that child was created out of our love. That woman is just a carrier who will go away. After this she will go away, and we won't ever see her again until the kids are grown," Sam whispered as tears trickled down her face.

"I'm going to take care of my family," Jason sighed as he just held on to Sam.

"JJ is going to have to be told about what's going on. Right now Danny doesn't understand what happened just that JJ is his brother," Sam tried to pulled herself together.

"Let's give it a little bit of time before we tell anyone," Jason suggested softly as he didn't think they were ready.

"We won't last the night before JJ will want the truth; he knows something is seriously wrong," Sam disagreed with Jason because she knew her son.

Just like she could read Jason; Sam could read her son the same way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Sam went to the bathroom to clean up; Jason went to ordering some food for them all. Today had started off so much different, and none of them expected for this to happen now. As Sam pulled herself together while washing her face; she heard little footsteps making her look up to find JJ standing in the doorway.

"Mom, you're hurting," JJ stated not mincing his words.

"Things are so complicated... Your dad and I are going to talk to you," Sam promised as she turned JJ's way, and he came up giving her a hug.

"I don't like that you're hurting," JJ frowned as he looked up at his mom before letting her go.

"Sometimes you can't protect me, and sometimes not even your dad can either. Just like I'm not always able to keep the bad away from you," Sam crouched down to look her son in the eye.

"Still don't like it," JJ shrugged a little.

"Come on, let's find your dad," Sam stood up offering JJ her hand.

"Okay," JJ agreed taking her by the hand.

Together they went downstairs where Jason was paying for the food.

"Got pizza," Jason said as he closed the door.

"Are you going to tell me?" JJ asked eyeing both his parents.

Sam looked to Jason with I told you so; as Jason sat the pizza down on the table.

"Let's go over to the couch to sit down," Sam suggested which they all did.

"This is bad... I know it," JJ said feeling restless.

"JJ, I need you to listen to me. Promise me, that you're not going to keep what you're feeling inside. I want you to talk to me or your dad," Sam asked carefully.

"Okay," JJ agreed softly.

"Remember how I told you about the fact you came from an embryo," Sam questioned her son gently.

"A bad lady took me... Yeah, I remember," JJ nodded a little bit.

"Your dad and I had more than one embryo... The bad woman before she saw us that night; she had went to the hospital taking another embryo. The police found out about it," Sam started to explain.

"Will they keep her away now forever," JJ asked as he knew that his parents were hurting.

"She's going away for a long time, but there is a baby growing inside of her. They are keeping her locked up at a mental hospital to keep an eye on her," Sam replied as she spelled it out.

"Who's going to protect the baby from her," JJ asked looking to his dad.

"The doctors are going to make sure the baby is safe and healthy until it's born," Jason explained it to JJ.

"She can't keep the baby?" JJ asked worried for this new life.

"No, he or she will come home to us after it's born," Sam answered JJ honestly.

"She did this because of me," JJ muttered under his breath.

"JJ, why would you think that," Jason asked shocked to hear that.

"Maybe if I had went with her... She might of stopped," JJ frowned as he spoke.

"She did this before even laying eyes on us that night. Nothing about this is your fault. Do you hear me," Sam said making her son look her way.

"Yeah," JJ agreed after a minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard for any of them to eat or sleep that night even JJ included. Before JJ would even try to sleep Jason had to promise to protect the baby and their family from the the bad lady. He hadn't expected to show up at Carly's and Sonny's home after dropping JJ off at school. The key Sam gave him was still in his pocket for her penthouse, but she had left needing time on her own to think she told him. Max opened the door letting him in like it was normal or something.

"Jason," came Sonny's voice making Jason look to see him coming his way.

"Hi," Jason managed to say.

"You look like hell... Carly isn't here right now," Sonny said unsure if he overstepped.

"Honestly, I'm here to see you," Jason admitted to Sonny.

Sonny ushered Jason into the living room; not sure what was on his old friend's mind.

"Anything you need," Sonny started to say.

"Something is going on... I really need a friend right now. The way Sam tells it; we were the best of friends," Jason sighed as he looked Sonny's way.

"You can tell me anything," Sonny replied as could see the tension in Jason's face and body.

"I brought that woman into Sam's life, and now she's done something else yet again," Jason frowned as he spoke.

"Elizabeth is locked down tight at Shadybrook," Sonny promised his old friend.

"Before she was locked away this last time something happened. Now my family has to deal with the fall out of that woman," Jason said feeling like this was his fault.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked carefully.

"Elizabeth took another embryo from Sam and me. That woman is pregnant with my child with Sam again," Jason answered as he got angrier and angrier.

"Wow," Sonny said speechless.

"That's not all! She has had a breakdown, and is reliving her pregnancy with JJ. Like she can rewrite history," Jason ranted as Sonny just let him get it out.

"How's Sam?" Sonny asked after a minute.

"Hurt... Still she's trying to hold it together for the kids and me," Jason calmed down as he got quiet.

"Anything you, Sam or the kids need I'm here. I couldn't imagine how hard this is on all of you," Sonny shook his head a little.

"We had to tell JJ about it cause he just knew something wasn't right at all. He actually thought it was his fault. Like he could of stopped her..." Jason whispered almost.

"No one could of stopped this, but she is going to go away for this," Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"The doctors want me to visit her, and also come to all the baby doctor visits. I'm not sure still if I could stomach it," Jason admitted wishing there was an out.

"How about you limit your visit to mostly doctor's appointments? If you'll allow me I'll help take up some of the slack," Sonny offered looking to Jason.

"You'd do that?" Jason asked eyeing Sonny.

"No matter what you're my brother! I will always be in your corner whenever and wherever," Sonny promised as he held out his hand, and Jason took it shaking it in thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking the Metro Court's private elevator up to Carly's Office; Sam needed to talk to her friend about everything that was going on. When the doors opened Sam got off going strait to Carly's office knocking on the door. From the other side Sam heard Carly say come in, so she grasped the door handle as she opened it.

"You look like crap! What happened, Sam" Carly questioned as Sam closed the door behind her.

"This is so bad, and I need my best friend," Sam stammered as she just stood there in tears.

"Oh Sam," Carly rushed around her desk and wrapped her arms around Sam tightly.

For the first time since hearing the news Sam let herself really cry it out. Nothing in that moment mattered apart from the pain that Sam was in; Carly just held her friend knowing there was nothing else to do right then. It was hard for Carly not knowing why her friend was so upset, but she was sure that Elizabeth had something to do with it for sure. Gently Carly led Sam over to the couch in her office; getting her to sit down as she cried in Carly's arms.

"Where's Jason?"

The question forced Sam to try to pull it together enough to answer.

"He took JJ to school, but I left after he did," Sam choked out the words.

"Talk to me," Carly pleaded with Sam softly.

"She did it again," Sam said as her voice broke and cracked with every word.

"What did the Lizard do now?" Carly asked eyeing Sam carefully.

"She took my baby again," Sam stammered as she lost it again.

"Elizabeth took JJ," Carly questioned confused by Sam.

"No, another embryo," Sam choked it out after shaking her head.

"Take a breath for me... Talk to me," Carly encouraged Sam gently.

Slowly taking a deep breath Sam knew she needed to pull it together for Carly to understand. With her walls down it wasn't easy for Sam to do what Carly was asking, but after about ten minutes Sam felt like she could talk again.

"Elizabeth thinks she's pregnant with JJ again; Jason says she's rewriting history from what he knows of that time from other people. Her doctor wants Jason to visit Elizabeth, and be at all doctor appointments for the baby," Sam stated as her voice still quivered a bit.

"Don't hate me for asking, but do you want a child right now. Jason and you just started dating recently," Carly hated for even asking this.

"What she did wouldn't hurt this much; if I didn't want my child she's carrying so much. Before JJ came into my life and Jason came back; I thought about having one of the embryos implanted. Of course, I thought the baby would be inside of me," Sam sobered up at Carly's question.

"I knew that... Just had to ask," Carly sighed as she kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Thank you," Sam whispered almost.

"For now I'm going to take some of those visits off Jason's shoulder. After that child is born all bets are off, but I'm going to make sure he or she is safe. If she's as bad as you say; I'm her best friend in her mind at least. Lying is a hobby of mine," Carly said as she would protect her family with her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q: How much should Danny be told?

Q: What do think about Jason going to Sonny?

Q: Do you think Elizabeth could be crazy enough to think Carly is her best friend?

Q: Any underhanded digs you'd like Carly to say to Elizabeth that would go over her crazy head?

Q: What baby names should I consider boys and girls? (First and middle... Last name will be Morgan)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: A select few are not happy with the previous chapter's events, and one even asked for an embryo transfer. Let me say this "This is not The Day Of Our Lives". This twist has invigorated me in a way that I'm excited about. When writing I want something that would excite me to read it. I hope you will all stick with me because I believe this is going to an amazing ride.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is late... Things got a little crazy Monday.. Although I wanted everything done yesterday; it just wasn't going to happen like I wanted. Work and the weather got in my way...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For her family Carly needed to know if Elizabeth was playing games or was she really as crazy as Jason thought she was. Both Carly and Sonny agreed that they wouldn't allow Elizabeth to come between Jason and Sam. Unlike Jason, Carly was armed with all the knowledge that he lacked from that time.

"Carly, it's wonderful to see you!" Elizabeth came up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Jason asked me to check on you and the baby," Carly smiled as she studied Elizabeth like a hawk.

"This is the best news ever! Now the baby will forever bind us," Elizabeth cooed as she rubbed her flat belly.

"How's Cameron," Carly asked softly.

"Who?" Elizabeth blink with no recognition of the name.

"For a baby name," Carly played it off; as she eyed Elizabeth.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth shook her head.

"Aiden, maybe?" Carly asked being careful.

"If I had it my way I'd like Jason Jr, but I'm sure Jason will help me pick something," Elizabeth mused as she motioned for Carly to join her on the couch.

As much as Carly hated what Elizabeth was doing; it looked surprisingly like she was crazy for real. Carly felt bad for Cameron and Aiden both for having Elizabeth for a mother.

"Sonny is trying to get Jason back as soon as he can," Carly told Elizabeth as she looked agitated.

"I wish he was home now that we know that this is our baby. Still I know that what he's doing is very important," Elizabeth shook her head and smiled at Carly again.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Carly offered not meaning it at all, but she still had a role to play for the baby's sake.

"Just being here while Jason is gone is enough," Elizabeth tried to reassure Carly.

"I better get going because Michael will be out of school soon," Carly excused herself as she got up to leave.

"Thank you, for coming by," Elizabeth smiled wide as Carly left.

When Carly got out of the room she came face to face with Jason.

"Jas," Carly said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"It's bad," Jason whispered as he hugged Carly back.

"She has yours and Sam's baby," Carly stammered as she wouldn't let Jason go.

"I know she does... JJ made me promise to protect Sam and the baby," Jason hated that his son was worrying.

Sam had been right about not being able to hide this from JJ. It didn't mean that Jason didn't want to shield his son from what Elizabeth did.

"Danny is too young... At least he doesn't have to know anything yet," Carly sighed thankful for small mercies.

"Yeah, at least one of my boys won't be touch by this right now," Jason agreed with Carly.

"Right now we need to get out of here, and I know where we're going," Carly pulled herself together before letting Jason go.

"Where would that be?" Jason asked as Carly latched onto him and began leading him out of the hospital.

"A step back in time at least for me that is," Carly smirked as she had a plan up her sleeves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at the Floating Rib Jason wasn't sure what Carly had in mind for them. Yet he was surprised when she wanted to play pool and drink. Pool was fine by Jason to release some of the thoughts swirling, but he didn't take up the beer that Carly got him though. For some reason Jason felt like he needed to be clearheaded with everything going on.

"Come," Carly led Jason over to a booth to sit down.

"Thanks," Jason smiled at his friend.

"This is nothing... We've done this a lot," Carly shook her head; as she waived the waitress over.

"Wendy... What can I get you?" Wendy asked eyeing the pair.

"Two burgers, and Fries. Plus a coke for my friend," Carly put in the order for them both.

"Alright, I'll be back," Wendy jotted the order down and then left them on their own.

"Can I tell you something? It's about us and Michael..." Carly asked wanting to talk.

"Sure, I guess," Jason shrugged unsure he could stop her.

"I remember this one time I was so pregnant with Michael. Crazy was the tip of the iceberg with what was going on, and you brought me here to play pool for a little while. For just a little bit you took my mind off of everything. I know that you are trying to do that for Sam right now. Believe me, when I say I loved you for that, but at the same time don't forget you're in this too. No matter what I'm in your guys corner along with Sonny. You might not remember, but me and Sonny owe you. We got to where we are because of you," Carly reached across the table taking Jason by the hand.

"My life has been this roller coaster, and I wish I could remembered things from before. You're not pressuring me tonight... It's that I want to know what I need to be doing for Sam," Jason said as he looked down at his hands.

"Look," Carly asked Jason softly.

"Carly," Jason replied looking up.

"After you leave here... When you go home to Sam, JJ, and Danny; you are going to hold them close. There isn't much more than that to do right now. I know you better than anyone other than Sam. Although I won't admit that to her. Jason, you are doing what you can. Your instincts are always on point when it comes to your family. Trust me, when I say trust yourself," Carly grabbed his other hand with her free hand.

"Thanks for having my family's back," Jason said as he was glad Carly was on his side.

"You're family! That means you're stuck with me. Plus I won't let anyone mess with what is mine," Carly replied meaning what she was saying.

"Carly, you are a force of nature to be reckoned with," Jason stated more than questioned it.

"You know it!" Carly smirked as she let go of Jason; when she spotted the waitress coming.

"Here you guys go," Wendy smiled as she put the food in front of Jason and Carly both.

"Thank you," Carly told the waitress as she put a coke in front of Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason walked into Sam's home using the key that she had given him. She wanted him to be able to get in if she wasn't home, but when he opened the door Sam was helping JJ with homework. They were at the dinning room table working, but Danny wasn't anywhere in sight as Jason shut the door. Slowly walking over to Sam and JJ; Jason gave Sam a kiss on the lips.

"Danny?" Jason asked Sam softly.

"Upstairs playing," Sam answered as she looked up at Jason.

"Is dad going to stay with us," JJ asked not wanting his mom to be alone.

"We're dating... I'm not sure if tonight I'll be here, or just across the hall at my place," Jason offered as he looked to Sam.

"Fine with me... Either way," Sam agreed wanting him there too.

Then Sam's mind was pulled into what she had talk with Dr. Lee about earlier in the day. She couldn't shake the ideal completely; yet she wasn't sure that she could do it either.

"JJ, why don't you take your reading upstairs, and I'll call for you when it's time to eat," Jason said as he caught sight of Sam lost in thought.

"Okay," JJ agreed as he left his parents on their own.

Slowly going over to Sam's side he wrapped his arms around her.

"Want to talk about it," Jason asked her softly.

"Dr. Lee talked to me earlier, and it's given me a lot to think about. Still it's both of our choices... Everyday they are making advancements in medicine. There's a procedure that would allow me to carry our baby not Elizabeth. However it isn't without risk, but it would cut the hold Elizabeth has over us," Sam explained as she turned in Jason's arms to face him.

"You're scared," Jason stated not questioning it.

"This baby is part of me and my Jason. He or she is a product of the love we shared... I hope to share it with you one day," Sam whispered almost trying not to pressure him.

"I look at you right now, and want to give him back to you. He's the one who knows what you need," Jason frowned as he spoke.

"You don't give yourself enough credit because even without the memories you still know what I need," Sam disagreed with him.

"I'm with you whatever you decided no matter what. Even Carly went to today to try to take some of the wait off of us," Jason said as he went in for a kiss.

Just then they heard a knock at the door; making Sam wonder who it could be at this hour.

"I better get that," Sam shrugged a little.

"It's Carly... To watch the boys for the night... We can just get out of here for the night, or we can go do whatever you need," Jason told her as he held on to her as they walked over to the door opening it.

"Sam," Carly smiled warmly as she shooed Jason off Sam, and went in giving her friend a big hug that was overdue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Sam had a time getting out the door once the boys knew they were leaving. Although Danny didn't know what was going on; he still knew something was up with his family. Then there was JJ who didn't like it at all, but he took care of his little brother all the same. Once on the road Sam could only think of what all of this was doing to her little boys. They were all going to be paying the price for what Elizabeth did. One day another child of hers would be touched by Elizabeth. As Jason's bike came to a stop; Sam looked to see where they were. Seeing they were at the docks of all places Sam got off; as Jason kicked the kickstand down before getting off himself.

"This is where I went that night changing everything in our world. Other people played a part in taking me from you and Danny," Jason wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Jason," Sam stammered as she looked into his eyes.

"I want to make you a promise. The two of us are starting over in a way, but that doesn't erase what I don't remember anymore either. We are in this together: me, you, JJ, Danny, and baby. No matter what comes our way I'm going to be right here. Together we can do anything," Jason promised Sam as he looked her in the eyes.

"I know that," Sam whispered softly.

"I'm not going to hide, and I want the same from you. Me first, I hate the pain you're going through. The fact that JJ is being touched by it makes me sick... You both have been through more than enough without this," Jason told her as he pulled out a box.

"Jason?" Sam questioned eyeing him.

"This is just a promise ring because we're just dating right now," Jason replied as he opened the box to reveal a pearl with an emerald on each side on a gold band.

"It's beautiful," Sam mused as Jason took it out.

"The pearl represents Danny's birthday and the emeralds are for you and JJ," Jason explained as he took the ring placing it on her finger.

In that moment Jason saw himself in a garden making vows to Sam, and then placed a small delicate ring that belong to his grandmother on her hand.

"Jason, where you did go?" Sam asked as he held onto her hand.

"We were in a garden and I placed a ring on your finger. This wasn't just a flash, but I felt those feelings. Love like that is worth fighting for, and I want to remember more than ever now," Jason teared up as that moment was so clear.

"That was our wedding... We were suppose to have a church wedding, but my sisters and Maxie went overboard on the whole thing," Sam stammered as tears rolled down her face.

With those feelings coursing through him; Jason went in for a long deep tender kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although this isn't Days, I do believe Sam's doctor would do her homework... Because of this, I went on to put this into the story. Jason is starting to remember; he doesn't remember everything yet. No changes are planned as of yet...


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Check out my twitter at neoladybianca because there will be links to photos, story hints, and stuff about my stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just trying to breathe Sam wondered still if this was the right choice for her boys, Jason, and herself. As she felt Jason take her hand in his; Sam finally got a good deep breath. Even though she knew the risks; Sam still felt like it was the right thing to do. No one other Jason than understood how much she hated hospitals, but this was hopefully the start of better times for their family.

"I wish you could crawl in here with me," Sam mumbled as she was scared this wouldn't work.

"I'm right here for you... When you get out I'll lay right next to you all night," Jason kissed her gently.

"We're doing this... It's real now," Sam teared up as she was overwhelmed.

"Talked to me," Jason whispered softly.

"I never thought that we'd be pregnant together again. That you would never get the chance to see our child grow inside of me again," Sam stammered in tears because it wasn't all about the fear.

It was about what she hadn't dared to hope since he disappeared that night.

"Only good things are going to happen here. JJ came home to us, and I came home to my family. We are going to do this together. If you'll let me... I'll sleep on the couch for the next nine months because I want to be there for you and the boys both," Jason promised Sam.

"You don't have to... You live next door," Sam smiled as she was thankful for the offer, but not wanting him to feel pressured.

"I want to be close," Jason tried to reassure her.

"Okay," Sam agreed liking the ideal of him being close.

"I'm sure you'll have to be taking it easy when you go home. While JJ will understand about it; Danny is too little to fully understand what's going on," Jason said as he ran his hand gently through her hair softly.

"I think maybe we should let your mom take the boys for a few days. JJ is handling things really good. This might make him curious, but he'll go along with it for Danny," Sam suggested not wanting to explain anything yet to JJ.

"I'm sure she would be more than happy to have them both. Once you go in I'll go talk to Monica about it, and be back before you're done," Jason agreed as he wanted to make things as easy as he could for Sam.

"You'll need to be there for JJ to be okay with this. Make sure to take him aside and let him know that I'm fine. Danny has spent a few days with Monica, Carly and Sonny, or my family. For him it's not a big deal at all," Sam explained even though Jason had picked up a lot about the boys.

"It's okay to be nervous about this," Jason said as he kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me, it's time for us to take Mrs. Morgan up now. Miss Webber is prepped and waiting on us ," Dr. Lee said as she entered the room with nurses.

"One last kiss," Sam asked as she looked to Jason.

"Many more to come," Jason promised as he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sam was taken away Jason just walked through the halls of GH not ready to face his mother. He wasn't sure what to do or where to go either. When Jason finally stopped he found himself outside of the chapel. Gently taking the handle in his hand Jason went inside taking a seat on a pew. Sam was fighting for their child; Jason wished there was something to do right now.

"Jason," came Monica's voice as Jason covered his face with his hands.

"Hi," Jason said as he dropped his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Monica asked worried for her son and his family.

"Come sit down," Jason motioned to the seat next to him.

"You're scaring me," Monica admitted as she went taking a seat next to her son.

"No one is physically hurt... Elizabeth got a hold of another embryo belonging to Sam and myself. She has gotten herself pregnant," Jason started to explain.

"I just don't know anymore. That woman has taken enough," Monica complained as she shook her head.

"Right now Sam's doctor is doing an experimental procedure to take the baby from Elizabeth and put the baby in Sam's body where it belongs," Jason whispered almost.

"Wow," Monica replied as she had heard of it, but this was a first for General Hospital.

"I wish I could of protected Sam from all of this. Maybe if I knew my past," Jason trailed off at the end a little.

"No, you wouldn't of thought the Elizabeth you knew was capable of this. It would be worse if you remembered your past, and then having her betray you in that way yet again," Monica shook her head as she reached out taking her son by the hand.

"What?" Jason asked seeing there was something more behind Monica's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Monica questioned softly.

"Yes," Jason said as he wanted to know.

"I think you were always trying to save Elizabeth. That the love you thought you had; was not like it should have been. When JJ was suppose to of been conceived; I think that it was mixture of your pain and taking her pain. To me at least, it was like you were trying to shelter her. Take the words of this old woman with a grain of salt. It's not my place to say what you felt or didn't," Monica said backing off at the end; not sure if she overstepped.

"Would you mind taking the boys for a few days? I want to give Sam some time to recover," Jason changed the subject.

"I'd love to have them... If you're sure?" Monica questioned her son.

"We're sure about it... I talked it over with Sam. They're with Carly tonight at the penthouse, so how about picking them up after school," Jason nodded slightly.

"I'm overdo for some time off, so I think this is perfect for me. I love you, Sam and the boys so much. Let me know if I can send food over for the two of you or something," Monica smiled glad to be in her son's life.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the penthouse around 4pm to get the boys, Mom," Jason said as he watch as his mother smiled when she heard him call her mom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason sat down next to Sam's hospital bed as she was still resting after they brought her back to the room. According to Dr. Lee the procedure had went perfectly on both the retrieval and the reimplantation of the embryo. For the moment everything look like it should; now they had to wait to see if it took. The wait was two weeks before they knew for sure that Sam was pregnant.

"Jason," Sam mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Right here," Jason smiled as he swept hair gently from her face.

"We did it," Sam said softly as she looked at Jason.

"Dr. Lee says it all went well," Jason agreed with her.

Sam felt so tired as she tried to focus on Jason, but she knew that sooner rather than later sleep was coming.

"In here, please," Sam whispered almost, as she wanted him next to her.

"Okay," Jason replied as he got up and gently got in next to her.

"This is what I missed," Sam mumbled as she snuggled in close to Jason.

"I didn't know it until on the docks, but somewhere inside I was missing you too," Jason admitted as Sam drifted off to sleep next to him.

The ache wasn't about his memories, but it was him missing Sam. Without realizing it before Jason felt relief when he was in Sam's and the boys' company. Now he wanted nothing more to remember the life he didn't remember with Sam and his family.

"Lila," Emily called after her rambunctious niece who entered the hospital room.

"They can't see me," Lila smirked as she stopped at the sight of her parents.

"It's different than you thought," Emily assumed as she entered the room and tried to read Lila's expression.

"It's better than I thought," Lila smiled as she wished they knew she was there.

"How so, Lil," Emily asked as she was glad for this moment to be there.

"Daddy is back with mom and Danny. JJ is finally home with them," Lila sighed as she thought about how alone JJ had been.

"It's been a hard road," Emily agreed as she came wrapping her arms around Lila.

"JJ has forgotten our time together by now," Lila frowned at the statement.

"It's not our place to stay in their memories when we visit most of the time. He will remember that someone was there for him deep inside," Emily explained as she ruffled Lila's black curly hair locks.

"We'll have to tell Great Grandmother about our visit. It will ease her mind that they are doing alright," Lila bit her bottom lip in a nervous habit of hers.

"Everything will work out as it should. Plus these two are just meant to be I know it," Emily tried to reassure Lila the best she could.

As time was running out Lila walked up to her parents taking a closer look who both were sleeping now.

"I love you both," Lila whispered as she kissed her daddy's cheek gently and then went around to kiss her mom's cheek as well.

"Time is up. Come on, let's get back now," Emily held out her hand; which Lila came taking.

"Bye," Lila smiled as she disappeared along with Emily as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Sam insisted that Jason go check on the boys who would be wondering where they were. JJ would be worried Sam knew; unless Jason went to explain thing to him. With that in mind Jason headed back to the penthouse to see his boys. As he opened the door Danny spotted him first, and ran strait into Jason's arm without a second thought. While JJ was looking for his mother worriedly next to Carly at the kitchen table.

"Hi buddy, did you have fun?" Jason asked as he picked Danny up.

"Where's mommy," Danny asked as he noticed his mom wasn't there.

"She is working on something special," Jason answered sticking as close to the truth as he could.

"Okay," Danny accepted what his dad said.

"I'm going to help her with it, so you and JJ are going to be with your grandmother for a few days," Jason explained seeing JJ's taking interest in what he just said.

"Can I eat cookies and play with Alice? I can show JJ were all the good hiding spots are. Aunt Tracy doesn't like when you hide in her room," Danny rambled excited.

"Danny, it's time to get ready," Carly smiled as she came and got Danny from Jason before heading upstairs.

Once Danny was out of earshot Jason went over to JJ, and took a seat at the table knowing JJ had questions for him.

"Where's mom? Is she okay," JJ rushed as he spoke.

"Breathe... She is fine," Jason promised him softly.

"Why isn't she here," JJ wanted to know.

"It's complicated... The doctors took the baby from the bad lady, and they put it into your mom to grow. We don't know if it will work," Jason tried to explain what was going on.

"So the baby is inside mom," JJ asked as he was trying to wrap his mind around what his dad had said.

"Yes, the baby is inside your mom," Jason nodded slightly.

"She can't hurt them now," JJ replied as he looked to his dad.

"Them?" Jason questioned him softly.

"The babies... At least I see two in my dreams," JJ shrugged as he realized he had slipped up by saying them.

"It will be a while before we know," Jason chuckled lightly.

"I better go get ready too," JJ said as he got up before rushing off upstairs.

Just sitting alone at the table Jason found it hard to imagine two more kids. Yet the thought of having two girls appealed to Jason more than he'd like to admit. Then he would have two each with Sam... Hopefully they would look like their mother because the boys look just like him.

"I was listening on the stairs; when you were talking with JJ," Carly told him as she came down the stairs.

"I'm not surprised... Although I was going to tell you about it," Jason smiled at his best friend.

"I know... Snooping is just a part of my nature," Carly shrugged as she went over and pulled Jason to his feet to hug him.

"What?" Jason questioned her softly.

"You're not just my best friend, but you're my brother and confidant. I love you... I need to say it more often," Carly mused as she pulled back to look at Jason.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's note: I'm jumping forward two weeks in the story so... yeah... JJ and Danny only stayed with Monica a few days, but Danny hasn't been told yet about the baby yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later...

As Sam and Jason walked with Danny into his school; Sam felt that feeling that she had for the last week almost or so. Darting into the near by bathroom; Sam entered a stall and started puking up everything in her stomach until there was nothing left. More than anything Sam wanted it to mean what she thought it meant, but she wouldn't know until her appointment in just a little bit.

"We're alright," Sam said to her stomach as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Slowly going out of the bathroom Sam hoped that she wouldn't throw up again any time soon.

"Mommy," came Danny's voice causing her to turn to see the worry on his face.

"Buddy, I'm fine. My tummy is just acting up is all," Sam explained as she picked Danny up.

"I want to stay with you," Danny hid his face in his mother's shoulder.

"You'll miss all the cool stuff with your friends. Plus it's going to be really boring because I got a check up at the doctors," Sam reasoned with him.

"Stay," Danny replied stubbornly not wanting to leave his mom's side.

"JJ is at school... It'll be okay," Jason tried to reassure his son.

"No," Danny refused quickly.

With a look between them Jason and Sam knew that what they were hiding was now affecting even Danny.

"Today you can stay with us, but tomorrow you go back to school," Sam compromised with her son.

"Okay," Danny agreed holding onto his mom tightly.

"I'll go tell the office," Jason offered before leaving Sam and Danny alone.

Then Sam took Danny over to a near by bench sitting down to wait on Jason.

"Talk to me," Sam encouraged Danny softly.

"You've been sick a lot," Danny mumbled as he looked up at his mom.

"Does it scare you?" Sam asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Uh huh," Danny agreed with his mom.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, and you are stuck with me for ever and evers. You got that," Sam promised her little boy.

"Why is your tummy being bad?" Danny asked trying to find the right words.

"This isn't sickness that will make me go away. Still the doctor is going to check me out. Just like when you get sick and the doctor checks you out. The doctor is going to tell us why my tummy is acting up," Sam explained the best she could.

"Daddy, me and JJ will take care of you," Danny promised his mom as he kissed her cheek.

"My guys are the best at taking care of me," Sam kissed Danny's cheek softly.

In that moment Sam knew she was very lucky to have the family she had, but it didn't stop her from wanting another addition too.

"I got the all clear to keep the kiddo," Jason came up smiling at Sam and Danny both.

"What?" Sam asked eyeing him.

"I figured JJ shouldn't miss out, so," Jason trailed off as JJ popped out from behind him.

"Come here," Sam teared up as JJ came over and Sam wrapped her arms around him happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Monica watched the boys in the cafeteria Jason and Sam waited for the results in Dr. Lee's office. Being this close was a bit much for Sam because she wanted this child more than words could express. To reclaim this baby would be a victory against Elizabeth, and in a way Sam would be reclaiming a piece of herself as well. Hearing the door open Sam looked to see Dr. Lee come in the room, and walk around her desk to take a seat before looking their way.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby," Dr. Lee announced causing Sam to breathe a sigh of relief for the first time since the procedure.

"You're sure?" Sam asked almost fearful that Dr. Lee was wrong.

"Very sure," Dr. Lee smiled from ear to ear.

"Wow," Sam replied in shock a little.

"Thank you so much," Jason told Dr. Lee.

"Let me write you a prescription for your vitamins. Please take good care of yourself. I'll see you in a month because your post op check up looked great," Dr. Lee told her as she wrote out the prescription.

"Thank you," Sam smiled as Dr. Lee gave her the prescription.

"You guys stay as long as you want," Dr. Lee got up excusing herself from the room.

Sam got up from her seat as did Jason, and Jason came over wrapping his arms around her.

"We're having a baby," Sam whispered softly.

Gently placing his hand on Sam's still flat stomach Jason; suddenly saw himself place his ear against her stomach just larger.

"Hiccups, I place my ear against your stomach because the baby had the hiccups," Jason asked if he was remembering right.

"That was when I was pregnant with Lila," Sam remembered as she teared up with happy tears.

"I was already in loved with her so much, and was so excited for her to come into the world," Jason remembered as he could feel it and not just see the image.

"You weren't thrilled with me, but Lila had to put her two cents in. She knew that my heart was in the right place," Sam laughed a little.

"Hiccups aren't controllable," Jason chuckled causing Sam to stick her tongue out.

"We have to tell the boys," Sam mused as she was excited.

"JJ is so sure already and Danny will be relieved to just know. We have smart kids," Jason replied as he kissed her.

"Very smart kids. Which are going to out number us after this one," Sam teased a little.

"If JJ is right we'll be out number four to two," Jason replied with a look in his eyes.

"I think I'm going to need a bathroom before," Sam darted from the room about to throw up again.

Quickly Jason ran after her out of the office. Without warning Jason somehow tripped over his on feet; falling backwards hitting his head on the floor causing him to black out for a minute. As he opened his eyes images flooded back to him like a movie of his life being played out before him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam found it odd when she came out of the bathroom that Jason wasn't waiting for her, so she started walking back towards Monica's office. Every time Sam got sick Jason was always two steps behind her when they were together. Now most days they were almost always together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Rounding the corner Sam saw Jason standing against the wall in a daze which was odd.

"Jason, something wrong?" Sam asked as she went up to him.

"No, I tripped and hit my head a little," Jason shook his head.

"Well you look alright," Sam shrugged a little.

"I'm better than alright. Still amazes me how you are so calm because on the inside you're a jumble of worries. If I had stayed that night everything might be different," Jason wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Jason," Sam questioned softly afraid to hope.

"I remembered it all... Our almost first wedding... Falling for you and Lila... Wanting to be a father to your child... The idiot I was during your pregnancy with Danny," Jason mused as he looked into her eyes.

"I missed you so bad, but I loved you enough, memories or not," Sam promised him as she saw her husband in his eyes.

"Every day you showed me that," Jason replied as he finally gave in kissing her.

"Today is pretty perfect now. I love you so much," Sam was overwhelmed with everything coming together.

"Love you so much... Now I know exactly why I love you," Jason said as he went in for another kiss.

"What are we going to tell people," Sam asked breathless after the kiss.

"I'll tell the people who matter, and everyone else will figure it out sooner or later," Jason replied as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"Today we have so much to be thankful for," Sam mused as they started walking.

"Every day I will be thankful for being brought back to our family, and for JJ being brought back to the both of us," Jason mused as he was so happy.

Happily Jason and Sam were silent not needing to say anything as they went to the cafeteria to see their boys. When they entered the doors Danny rushed over to them, and Jason scooped his son up into his arms.

"Well," JJ asked as Jason and Sam got over to them.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby," Sam told Danny and JJ.

"Really?!" Danny asked hopeful.

"Yep, you're going to be a big brother," Jason told Danny.

"So the baby makes you sick," Danny asked confused.

"Sort of, he or she is causing changes, and sometimes my tummy gets upset. It should go way in a few months hopefully," Sam tried to explain.

"I can share a room with Danny," JJ offered as he was excited.

"Yeah, please!" Danny nodded his head excitedly.

"I have the best guys in the world," Sam smiled ear to ear.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you all," Monica finally spoke up.

"Mommy, what is loitering?" Danny asked out of no where.

"Where did you hear that word?" Jason asked his son.

"Aunt Tracy," Danny admitted softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Sam watched as Jason put their boys down for the night; as they both wanted to stay with each other in Danny's room. It amazed her every time how great her husband was with them even more so now. Within ten minutes both boys were sound asleep in Danny's bed. Jason gave both of them a kiss on their foreheads before slowly backing out of the room shutting the door almost. Together Jason and Sam headed to her bedroom stopping at the door.

"A lot has happened since I..." Jason trailed off at the end slightly.

"I want you with me," Sam told him as she reached up kissing him.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked looking into her eyes.

"I am... Are you?" Sam questioned him softly.

"I've dreamed of this moment before I got my memories back," Jason swept Sam off her feet; carrying her into their bedroom.

"Jason," Sam squealed as she was caught off guard.

"I wanted to carry you into our room," Jason smiled as he sat her down on the bed.

"It seems like a lifetime ago and yesterday all at the same time," Sam mused as Jason sat down next to her.

"I know what you mean," Jason agreed as he began taking off her heels for her.

"I guess you'll have to tell Carly that you don't need Sonny's place," Sam mused aloud.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe we could combined the two penthouses into one. Visitors would have to be buzzed in," Jason suggested as he kissed Sam on the neck.

"That sounds good," Sam stammered a little breathless.

"We'd have to stay somewhere while the renovations are being done, but it could be done by the time the baby gets here in about nine months," Jason moved down to her exposed collarbone.

"You make it hard to concentrate on what you're saying," Sam struggled to put a sentence together.

"Would you like me to stop then," Jason asked softly with mischief in his voice.

"Never ever," Sam shook her head as he kept teasing her body.

"Good, because I've missed being with you so much without knowing it," Jason whispered as he gently laid her back on the bed.

Just then there was a knock on their door cause them both to sit up at the same time.

"Come in," Sam sighed as the door opened to reveal Danny.

"I forgot to say goodnight to the baby," Danny rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Okay, come on," Sam chuckled at her son.

Instantly Danny ran over to his mom, and place his hand on her stomach.

"Be good for mommy, baby. Sleep now... No more making mommy's tummy upset," Danny said before kissing Sam's stomach.

"Okay off to bed," Sam told Danny with a smile.

"Daddy take me back," Danny asked as he put his arms out to Jason.

"Okay, I'll be right back. We will pick up right where we left off," Jason said suggestively as he got up and scooped up his son.

"Daddy, can I get a sister? JJ is great, but mommy is the only girl," Danny asked as Jason walked out of the room with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Sorry this is later than normal... It was just crazier than normal this weeks, and I wanted extra time to look this over.


	16. Chapter 15

4 Months Along...

Jason had Danny in his arms while JJ stood my his mom's side; they had decided that to make the first ultrasound a family affair. Both boys were too excited to see their new brother or sister for the first time. Sam knew that JJ was the most excited to be a big brother from the beginning. He was always two steps behind her to help any way he could.

"Alright, let's see," Dr. Lee said as she squeezed the gel on Sam's stomach.

As Dr. Lee placed the wand to Sam stomach; it didn't take long before the picture came into focus.

"Is that the baby," Danny asked a little confused.

"Actually, that's two babies hugging," Dr. Lee explained to Danny.

"Two," JJ smiled as he looked from his mom to his dad.

"Are they girls or boys? Mommy is the only girl at our house," Danny looked to Dr. Lee.

"Right now, they are hiding if they are girls or boys," Dr. Lee told him softly.

"Two," Sam whispered as she looked to Jason.

"Your grandmother is outside, so I need you to go out with her," Dr. Lee told the boys to give Jason and Sam a moment alone.

"Danny, go with with JJ for me," Jason told his son as he put him down.

"Can I feed the babies ice cream later," Danny asked as Jason walked him and JJ out.

"I think we could all use some ice cream," Jason agreed as Monica came up and then took both boys headed for the cafeteria.

Then Jason went back in while Dr. Lee hung back, giving them time alone.

"Four, we're going to be the parents of four kids," Sam started to freak out a little.

"We're going to be fine," Jason promised as he went over and grabbed some paper towels for Sam.

"I just got you and JJ back! We're working on us and the trial is coming up," Sam worried about everything.

"Elizabeth is going away until these kids are old, and every day we are going closer and closer together. I know adding two is scary, but we are going to do this," Jason kissed Sam as he wiped the gel off of her.

"You're not playing fair," Sam mumbled as he moved to kissing her neck.

"Well, I don't like you worrying so much," Jason whispered in her ear.

"We can do this," Sam agreed as Jason found the sweet spot behind her ear.

"Maybe this isn't the right time, or maybe it's the perfect time for this. Would you spend the night with me tonight? Alexis wants to take the boys for the night, and I want to do something special for you," Jason ran his hand through her hair.

"Do I get to know what we're doing?" Sam questioned him as he helped her up.

"I was thinking a nice night at home where I fix dinner for just the two of us," Jason said as Sam put her clothes back on.

"Your pasta sounds like heaven right now; as long as you have a strawberry cheesecake too," Sam smirked because she was craving both, so bad she could taste it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Danny in her lap Sam watched her little boy sleeping soundly with ice cream all over his face. She loved these moments with her family that she never thought they have when Jason disappeared into that harbor. It was like they had been given a miracle of a future together, and now there were two more lives coming. Although she was scared of this big change Sam knew that Jason was right. This was just their next big adventure as a family.

"Dad, can I play the games," JJ asked his dad.

"Sure," Jason agreed pulling out a few bucks handing it to JJ.

"Thanks," JJ smiled as he went to play games across the room.

"Want me to take him," Jason offered looking Sam's way.

"It won't be long before I can't hold him like this for two reasons. He'll be too big for me to hold, and I'll be too big to hold on to him," Sam shook her head slightly.

"They grow too much for me too. Seems like yesterday that Danny fit in my arms, and JJ was only four years old. Seems like I blinked..." Jason mused as he looked at Danny in Sam's arms and then looked across the room to JJ.

"A lot of that was stolen from you and me as well. This time it's gonna be different than before I know that now because of you. For months I've felt like I've been pounded by everything that was happening around me, but if I just relax I'll be able to enjoy this more," Sam opened up to Jason about her feelings.

"It's been a lot for all of us... Just lean on me when things are too much. You're not alone anymore," Jason reached across the booth taking Sam by the hand.

"I know that now I do, but it's still nice to hear it," Sam replied as she squeezed his hand slightly.

Hearing the tinkling of bells, Sam and Jason looked to see her mom coming their way.

"Grandma," JJ ran into his grandmother's arms for a hug.

"Hey baby, did you eat some ice cream?" Alexis asked, seeing the ice cream on the cheek.

"Mo Mo crunch," JJ smiled from ear to ear.

"That's a new one," Alexis laughed as she wiped the ice cream from his cheek with her hand.

"We're having two babies," JJ said, pulling out his picture.

"Surprise," Sam chuckled as her mom looked at JJ's picture of the babies.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting that. Well, that means more to love," Alexis went from stunned to excited quickly.

"I think their girls, but the doctor couldn't see," JJ shrugged a little bit.

"Well more Davis girls are always welcome, but I'm kind of partial to my Davis boys, though," Alexis smirked as she planted a few kisses on her grandson.

"Grandma," JJ squirmed around to escape.

"Sorry," Alexis laughed as she let him go.

"Thanks for taking the boys," Sam mumbled as she held onto Danny a little tighter.

"Are you sure you want me to," Alexis questioned her daughter.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a little hormonal that's all. This is going to be fine, I promise," Sam told her mom trying to reassure them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jason took Sam out of town she wondered what was going on because he had said he was taking her home to have a night alone. Feeling tired it was hard for Sam to really focus on where they were headed in her car. It seemed like minutes had passed as Sam felt a gentle nudge waking her up to see a wooded area. Instantly she knew where Jason had brought her to for the night.

"Jason," Sam questioned him softly.

"The penthouse will be completed by the time the babies arrives, but I want to eventually expand this for our family. I want to create a home where I first felt like I had a home. This place has meant a lot to me," Jason explained as they sat there looking at the small house.

"I remember when we came here after our non wedding day cause we had already gotten married the night before. The way you described, what it meant to you made me think about us bringing our kids here one day. Living here with all our kids would be amazing," Sam mused as she could see that night so clearly.

"What?" Jason asked, seeing something in her eyes.

"I know that the bed will have to be moved to our room... When we have a room... Can we keep that part like it is? We can have a dinning area where the bed is; I just want to keep it as is mostly," Sam answered him honestly.

"I think we can do that," Jason smiled as he went in for a kiss.

"Ouch," Sam hissed, making Jason pull back.

"What's a matter," Jason asked concerned.

"Your kids are kicking me! Feel," Sam took his hand, placing it over the action.

"Wow! Does it hurt," Jason asked, eyeing her closely.

"A little bit uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt very much. I think they want to eat," Sam shook her head as she felt extremely hungry.

"Well, I got everything we need inside the house," Jason replied, as he withdrew his hand and they got out of the car.

Quickly, Jason unlocked the door as they went inside, and Sam saw all the candles and white roses in the room.

"How?" Sam asked, eyeing Jason in complete shock.

"I got a little help from Carly because I wanted everything to be perfect," Jason smiled as he took Sam over to the table next to the fireplace getting her seated.

"Any day with you is perfect," Sam smiled as Jason gave her a kiss.

"Let me go get the food," Jason said as he left the room.

"Is that where you were before the doctor's appointment," Sam asked when he came back.

"I figured by the time we got here you'd be starving, so I made it ahead putting in a warmer to keep warm," Jason nodded slightly as he placed a plate of pasta in front of her before sitting down with his own plate of pasta.

"This perfect! I love you so much," Sam said as she shoveled the pasta into her mouth because she felt like she was starving.

"I love you too," Jason smiled as he played with the box in his pants pocket waiting for his moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part of Jason wondered if she had any ideal of why he really brought her out there tonight, but so far it seemed like she didn't know a thing which surprised him to say the least. He had a hard time keeping it from Sam and Carly both for the last two weeks. If Carly had known she would of spilled it to Sam now that they were each others best friend. All Carly knew was this was a romantic date night for him with Sam.

"I was thinking about building a treehouse for the boys to play in, and eventually the new babies once they are big enough for it," Jason said as he tried to keep calm as he waited for her to finish her second plate of pasta.

"That would be great as long as it's big enough for us too. We could do campouts and count the stars," Sam mused as she started getting full.

"I think that's a good ideal," Jason agreed with her.

"I'm stuffed! I can't eat another bite," Sam said after finishing the food on her plate.

Not saying a word Jason took both their plates into the small kitchen to the sink, and then came back out going to Sam side kneeling down next to her.

"Life has been crazy since the day we met, and you walked into my life without warning. Eventually you got into my heart too. We both have had a lot going on lately," Jason started to say.

"Jason," Sam whispered as he took her by the hand.

"Our life isn't perfect and nothing really is perfect. Most people don't get a second chance to do things better like I do. Love is this messy, complicated, beautiful, confusing miracle that we were gifted with twice in a lifetime. I don't want to wait a year or two before I do this," Jason smiled as he pulled out the box.

"Jas," Sam teared up as he opened it to reveal a simple engagement ring that looked like a rose bloom around the diamond.

"Will you be my wife again for the rest of my life?" Jason asked Sam with tears in his own eyes.

"Yes, I will! Your children are chiming in with a yes, too," Sam smiled as the babies kicked.

Carefully Jason took the ring out slipping it onto Sam's finger as it fit perfectly.

"I love you so much!" Jason kissed Sam as he scooped her up taking her to the bed.

"Jason," Sam mumbled as he laid her on the bed and started kissing her collarbone.

"Tonight it's just the two of us; okay the four of us then," Jason said as he felt the babies kicking as hovered over Sam.

"They are very opinionated," Sam mused as Jason moved up her neck.

"Shh," Jason hushed her softly as he made his way to her lips.

"Jason," Sam questioned as he paused.

"You're the most beautiful woman ever," Jason took the moment, wanting her to know that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: There is a song title in this chapter; I didn't realize it until I was editing. If you can find it and tell me it first; I'll tell you a secret about this story.


	17. Chapter 16

6 months along...

Between the babies keeping her up all night and worrying about the court case this morning Sam had gotten very little sleep. She was thankful that the judge had agreed to let her write a letter instead of appearing in court. The ideal of seeing Elizabeth was still something Sam didn't want to think about, but Jason had insisted on being there every day to represent their family.

"How we doing?" Carly asked from across the dining table.

"I just need this to be over with... JJ has been having nightmares; that she's going to take him and the babies. Last night he slept between me and Jason to protect the twins," Sam sighed with a little shrug added in.

"Once the judge locks her away for good JJ will be fine.. You are huge by the way, and it's only two right," Carly tried to lighten the mood.

"They saw only two in there, but they won't show themselves," Sam pouted a little wanting to know what she was having.

"My bet is on JJ because you need some girls," Carly smiled ear to ear.

"Avery does put a smile on your face," Sam mused as she knew that little girl meant the world to Carly.

"I wasn't expecting to be a mom again. Then this sweet baby girl came out of a lot of... You know," Carly trailed off a little.

Without Carly saying a thing she knew something was up with her friend. It was like something Sam couldn't explain to anyone, but she just knew something had happened.

"Talk to me... I know I've got a lot going on, but give me something else to think about," Sam encouraged her friend.

"I'm not sure," Carly hesitated in answering.

"My mind will go to the worse case if you don't spit it out," Sam warned her.

"Ava is alive because Denise is Ava," Carly admitted to Sam.

"Wow," Sam said in shock.

"She tried to take my daughter from me, but the judge ruled that she was legally still dead," Carly told Sam softly.

"What else," Sam asked seeing it was weighing on Carly.

"The worse part was when they let Ava hold her; she screamed as tears rolled down her face. It killed me that my baby had to go through that," Carly teared up as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, and I will kick your butt after I have these babies for not telling me about this sooner," Sam halfway teased her a bit.

"Well you're the first to know this... Sonny and I are getting married again," Carly showed Sam her ring.

"I knew it was coming... This is so you and Sonny," Sam admired the ring.

"I'm glad you guys let me treat you to the presidential suite, and it gives me an excuse to stop by even more than I already did anyways. Plus it doesn't hurt you're even closer to GH for appointments and going into labor. Two happy healthy babies are an order from me. You know I get what I want more times than not," Carly smirked as she was proud of herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the court broke for lunch Jason just sat there as people filed out of the room until it was empty. It had been about a month since all of this started, and for the last week Sam and Jason had to pull JJ and Danny from school. Every news outlet and tabloid had latched onto this case like leaches. When Danny came home asking what a embryo and surrogate was; Jason and Sam knew that they needed to shield their kids.

"Jason," came Sonny's voice making him looked to see his old friend.

"Hi," Jason replied as Sonny took a seat next to him.

"I thought you could use a friendly face," Sonny eyed his friend.

Since remembering his past Jason had patched things up with Sonny, and he was more than glad to see his friend after the morning he just had.

"That's putting it lightly to say the least... Just sitting here as a lawyer tries to justify what she did to Sam, JJ, and myself. It's making me sick to my stomach after everything," Jason admitted as he looked down at his hands.

"You are not responsible for how sick and twisted that woman is... You are a great husband and father for your family. Are you testifying today or something," Sonny asked his friend and brother.

"No," Jason told Sonny.

"I want you to come with me because you need to get out of this room and place," Sonny stood up to his feet.

"I don't think so," Jason shook his head.

"Then do it for Lila because she wouldn't want you here. You were her father in that short amount of time. She's waited long enough for you to come visit her," Sonny replied knowing Jason too well.

Slowly Jason got up knowing if Sonny was speaking up about it; he had waited way to long to see his daughter since remembering. Without saying another word the two men went out to Sonny's awaiting town car.

"Take him to Queen of Angels graveyard, and afterwards take him wherever he likes," Sonny instructed the driver as Jason got in and then Sonny shut the door behind Jason letting him go alone.

Ever since he had remembered everything Jason tried to push the pain that felt fresh as the day it was inflicted. A part of him couldn't bring himself to go to see the grave where he had laid his daughter to rest with Sam by his side. This time was different because Sam didn't need him to hold her together like he had back then. Before Jason knew it the town car came to a stop, and he opened the door getting out to see Sam.

"Carly told me that you needed me here," Sam admitted as Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"Sonny came to talk some sense into me, and he knew I was avoiding making the trip," Jason replied softly.

"It's been a while since I went to see her too. You're not alone in this at all... For one reason or another I put off visiting for months now," Sam rested her head against Jason's chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Together hand in hand Jason and Sam walked back to their daughter's grave to spend sometime with the person who bound them in a special way. Carefully with the help of Jason steadying her Sam took a seat on the ground because her feet were tired from the walk. If she was honest a lot of things made her tired these days; she knew it was from growing two new human lives.

"It's comforting to be here," Jason whispered almost as he felt at peace for the first time since remembering.

"On her birthday we seemed to always talk about her most... One year you told me that it surprised you how at peace you felt holding her. It was like she was there, but at the same time wasn't. Like in some small way she wanted you to be okay because she knew that I would need you more," Sam remembered as Jason crouched down next to her.

"I remember that night... Being here all the pain is still there like a fresh would, but I know that everything is going to be okay for you and me. One foot in front of the other," Jason kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Don't forget, I'm here too," Sam looked up at Jason.

"I'm thinking we might what to come up with a few name ideas, and it would be fitting to include Lila since she brought us together," Jason suggested as he settled on the ground next to Sam.

"With everything going on I hadn't given it much thought... Carly has been pitching Caroline and Jace for girls," Sam trailing off at the end into a a giggle.

"I don't think so," Jason shook his head.

"Tell me a name you like," Sam asked as she snuggled against Jason.

"What do you think of the name Asa for a boy?" Jason suggested as the name popped into his mind.

"Asa... I like that a lot. What made you think of it?" Sam inquired curious.

"It means doctor in Hebrew... When we were apart I looked at the name book you left behind. Seemed like a good strong name," Jason mused as he hated that they had been apart at all ever.

"Hows Asa James Morgan? James after your dad's middle name," Sam asked as she liked the sound of it.

"Sounds good to me," Jason smiled at how Sam thought to include something personal to him.

"Here's another one... Riley Alan Morgan," Sam said as it just came to her.

"I like it," Jason replied surprised that he did like.

"Give me a girl name," Sam encouraged feeling like they were on a roll.

"Kaitlyn Emily Morgan...," Jason said the first thing that came to mind.

"One more," Sam replied as they almost had two for each.

"You're turn," Jason smirked at her.

Sam's mind went back to one choice, but not as a first name but a middle one. Figuring out a first name was the hard part about it.

"Bryce Caroline Morgan," Sam whispered almost under her breath not sure he'd like it.

"We got our names picked out. Asa and Riley or Kaitlyn and Bryce," Jason went in for a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched as Jason helped JJ with his home work; as Danny was on the couch trying to learn to read. Her dream of them being a family had come true, but it was better than the dream could have been. Wondering over to the couch Sam sat down next to Danny who closed his book to lean over to kiss Sam's stomach. Then he leaned his ear against her stomach like he was listening.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Danny.

"I'm listening for the babies. Oh," Danny jolted back as he felt a strong kick.

"I felt that too. Someone was saying hi," Sam smiled as Danny snuggled up to his mommy.

"Grandma says that I have to wait lots more before the babies get here. They also have to get lots bigger before they come out," Danny explained to his mommy.

"It's hard waiting for them to be ready, but I had to wait for you to be ready," Sam told Danny as she kissed the top of his head.

"I was in your tummy," Danny asked surprised by this.

"Yes, you were," Sam smiled at her son.

"Was JJ in your tummy too," Danny asked curious.

Quickly Jason came in scooping Danny up flying him around the room making him laugh. As Jason rushed Danny off the room he share with JJ to distract him from his questioned; Sam sat where she was frozen in place as JJ came over to her.

"Mommy, it's okay," JJ whispered as he sat down snuggling up to his mom.

"Thank you, baby," Sam tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You missed this with me," JJ mused softly as he looked up at his mom.

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good," Sam replied as she kissed his cheek.

"I probably should sleep in my bed tonight," JJ mumbled almost knowing he was too big.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better to stay with me and dad that's fine. There is nothing wrong with staying, I promise," Sam told JJ knowing it was more about her and Jason.

"They kick you a lot at night," JJ changed the subject again.

"I think one wakes up, so then the other one wakes up too. Then they have themselves some fun," Sam smiled a real smile this time.

"Maybe they don't know that it's time for bed. I could help Danny read them a story," JJ suggested, liking helping his little brother.

"That sounds like a great ideal," Sam agreed with her son.

"I'll go help Danny get one ready for bedtime," JJ said as he got up leaving Sam on the couch.

Not long passed before Jason came out alone, and came to sit down by Sam on the couch picking up her feet.

"You look tired," Jason stated as he started rubbing Sam's feet.

"Thank you, that feels amazing," Sam mused, looking Jason's way.

"I love taking care of you," Jason smiled as he enjoyed just being with her.

"Thanks for distracting Danny too. Everything is just too complicated for explaining, and I don't want that on JJ's shoulders let alone Danny's too," Sam whispered almost so the kids wouldn't hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The song from last week's chapter was: You're Not Alone; it was completely accidental that it ended up in the chapter. No one got that which surprised me a little. "Adict to reading" & "Franny88" were the only one to guess. However I've only been able to PM with "Franny88", so "Adict to reading" PM if you want to know the secret.

Q: What do you think of Sonny and Jason in this chapter?

Q: What do you think of the baby names?

Q: What do you think Jasam are having boys or girls?

AN: I know that in Sam's Fantasy world they had a daughter named Emily; however I didn't want the twins named after someone dead as a first name. However I wanted to honor Emily and Alan both in their name choices.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Yes, It's possible... Jason had 8x the time as Ty Pennington who only one week, so Jason could do it with a smaller crew and more time. Just saying it's possible plus this is a soap story. LOL.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 months along...

Bundled up along with her children in the car; Sam wondered what was going on. All Jason told her was it was a Christmas surprise that would be worth waking up early for. It didn't take the boys long to go back to sleep in the back of the car, but the twins were kicking excitedly keeping Sam wide awake. She had thought the boys would be waking her up this morning for presents not her husband.

"You warm enough?" Jason asked as he peered over at her.

"Warm, but tired," Sam smiled a little bit.

"This is going to be a great Christmas," Jason promised her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We've got my parents, the Quatermaines, and Sonny and Carly," Sam reminded him softly as the babies started to settle down a bit.

"We'll see them all," Jason smirked as he fought back a knowing look.

"What is that look about?" Sam asked knowing something was up with him.

"You're going to have to wait to find out. This is a Christmas present for the family," Jason shook his head not about to give the surprise away.

"Not fair," Sam pouted, a little wanting to know.

"Plus you have to see it to get the full experience," Jason chuckled slightly at her.

He had been working nonstop on making this surprise happen in time for Christmas. For weeks, it was a guessing game of if everything would come together.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Danny asked from the backseat as he rubbed his eyes.

"Almost, buddy," Jason answered his son.

"Will there be food? I'm hungry," Danny questioned as his tummy growled.

"We'll eat soon; after the surprise," Jason promised his son.

"I'm hungry too," JJ added as he woke up too.

At this Sam started laughing at Jason because she knew her boys would want to eat. She had learned to always feed Danny before going anywhere even in the early the morning. Things would go south quick if they went too long. Then it came in to view for Sam... It was the cabin transformed into a larger home with a second floor. Snow lightly blanketed the home as they ventured further down the driveway.

"Jason," Sam teared up as she looked his way.

"Why you crying?" Danny asked with worry in his voice.

"Daddy, gave us a new home for Christmas. Look," Sam smiled as tears fell down her face.

"Why are you sad?" Danny asked confused as he looked at the house and back to his mom and dad.

"I'm happy, baby," Sam told him as the car came to a stop.

"Sometimes people cry cause they are so happy they can't contain it. Plus the babies make mommy extra happy even more than normal. That's why she cries easy," Jason tried to explain to Danny.

"The lights are on inside," JJ commented as he noticed.

"Come on," Jason said as he got out followed by Sam and the boys.

"There you are! I thought you'd never get here," Alexis said coming out of the front door.

"Grandma!" Danny ran up to his grandmother for a hug.

"We have a houseful in there waiting on you guys," Alexis scooped up Danny into her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis ushered the boys inside followed by Jason and Sam coming in behind them. The house was filled with all of their friends and family to Sam's surprise. She couldn't believe that Jason had pulled this off in a little over two months time for Christmas. Instantly Sam spotted Carly headed their way with a look in her eyes that Sam would know from a mile away.

"You ready?" Carly asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Carly?" Jason questioned her softly.

"You told me to run with it, and so there's a surprise for both of you. This is an impromptu Baby Shower; as well as a Christmas party. Plus I flew a special guest in," Carly smirked as she motioned for someone to come over.

"Gracious greetings, oh my," Spinelli tripped over a few people as he came over to Sam giving her a hug.

"I'm so sorry we haven't talk in so long," Sam apologized to her friend.

"To hear of what all has befallen you, and the return of your great love thought to be dead. You're whole world was turned on it's axes more times than it should. However my heart is full knowing that Small Stone Cold is were he truly belongs. That you have your son and Young Daniel has his brother. You all have Jason home again. These new Wee Ones on the way are a joyous blessing in all of the storms you both have faced my dear friends," Spinelli took Sam's and Jason's hands connecting them.

"Thanks," Jason started to say.

"Alright, there will be time for that later, but we got lots of gift to open for the babies," Carly butted in ushering Sam and Jason through the crowd before the could protest.

"Carly," Sam teared up as she spotted the rocker near the pile of presents.

"I found it buried in storage, but I figure you'd want it for the new babies. Sit," Carly instructed Sam getting her settled.

"I can't believe you found Danny's old rocker," Sam chuckled slightly.

"Alright, this is from me. Technically it is old, but new to you at the same time. I think it's time to pass it on to you and Jason," Carly handed Sam a silver and blue wrapped gift that wasn't very thick.

Carefully Sam opened the gift to find a white knitted blanket inside.

"This is beautiful," Sam mused aloud to Carly.

"Emily made this for Morgan when he was a baby, and I think she would like you guys to have it," Carly told Sam as Jason blinked back tears.

"Thank you," Jason and Sam said together.

"Alright, I took JJ shopping for gifts for the babies," Carly picked out another box handing it to Sam.

The wrapping was a mess that Sam could see her son had tried; ripping into the gift Sam found two purple monkeys inside the box.

"They each need one of there own," JJ said coming over to his mom.

"Thank you," Sam kissed her son's cheek.

From there Sam opened gift after gift from her family which included clothes, diapers, car seats, a double stroller, diaper bags, and anything else they could need. Even Danny and JJ help unwrap some presents for the babies with help from Sam and Jason both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once all the gifts were opened Jason, Sonny, and Michael took them all to the guest room next to the nursery. Carly insisted that everything needed to be put away, so no one would fall on something during the party getting hurt. Jason knew she just wanted sometime alone with Sam on their own. It surprised Jason at how close they had gotten at first, but he understood that they had held on to each other while he was gone.

"This has been a crazy time," Sonny remarked as they got the last of the presents into the room.

"Yeah, it has been. I don't know what any of us would of done without your and Carly's support. You too Michael," Jason said as looked at people who were his family.

"I'm just glad I get to help where I can," Michael smiled a little.

"I can't count how many times you helped me hold things together," Sonny mused as he looked from his son to Jason.

"You do for family; you taught me that," Jason replied as his phone vibrated causing him to pulled it out.

"Jason," came Dante's voice on the other end.

"Yeah," Jason answered as he felt every muscle in his body tense.

"Since the jury found Elizabeth guilty; sentencing is scheduled for after the holidays after the new year. She's looking at a minimum of thirty years at the very least. I wanted to let you know that Elizabeth will pay for everything she did to you and your family," Dante told Jason wanted to reassure his friend that Elizabeth was going away for a long time.

"Thanks, for giving me a heads up. Are you coming over for the party," Jason asked changing the subject.

"I got to work a double shift, and Lulu took Rocco to meet up with Laura. Thanks for the offer. Merry Christmas," Dante said before hanging up.

"What was that?" Sonny asked eyeing Jason.

"Dante was letting me know that she is going away for at least thirty years if not more. We'll know officially sometime after the new year," Jason answered his friend honestly.

"That's a start at least," Sonny shrugged a little.

"Uncle Sonny, you need to come downstairs. Aunt Carly wants you, daddy and Michael for pictures," Danny came running up to Sonny.

"I guess we better get down there then," Sonny scooped up Danny sitting him on his shoulders making the boy laugh.

"Go ahead, I want to talk with Jason for a minute," Michael asked his dad.

"Sure," Sonny nodded as he took Danny out of the room.

"Michael, what's up?" Jason asked knowing something was up.

"I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else. Sabrina and I are having a baby together and in about nine months I'll be a father," Michael stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That's amazing! You're going to be a great dad," Jason smiled as he pulled Michael into a hug.

"I'm so grateful that you're here because I still need you, dad, mom, and Sam. When we thought we had lost you; I thought about all the moments you'd miss like this. Having you here means more than you know," Michael stepped back after Jason let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the party died down Jason took a very tired Sam upstairs to lay down; as her parents said goodbye to everyone at the door for them. Jason was glad that everyone could come together for his family under one roof without any bloodshed as of yet. There was no telling how long the peace would last, but he wasn't about to put himself in the middle of any of it. As he came down the stairs Jason spotted Sam's father alone for the first time all night.

"Thanks for including me tonight," Julian smiled slightly at Jason.

"I'd do anything for my wife and kids," Jason told him not mincing words.

"Kids change everything," Julian mused as he walked into the living room with Jason.

"Has it?" Jason asked him bluntly.

"I want to be the guy worthy of Alexis and Sam," Julian replied softly.

"There's a few things we need to get strait. One, I'm not going to go after you, but I'm not going to get in the middle of anything either. You hurt anyone in my family; it'll be me you answer to. This is a friendly warning because my wife and Alexis like you. Don't make me regret not dealing with you now," Jason trailed off at the end as Alexis came in the room.

"Molly organized all the leftovers for you guys, and you shouldn't need anything for a few days. Tomorrow I'm going to pick up the boys to give you and Sam time alone. Spinelli took Georgie to stay with Maxie and Nathan a while, so he'll be back really soon to crash on the couch," Alexis smiled as she hugged Jason.

"Thanks, for cleaning up," Jason said as Alexis let go.

"Carly and I worked surprisingly well. Enjoy the rest of your Christmas evening with your family. The boys are playing in JJ's room on his gaming system," Alexis said as Jason walked her and Julian to the door.

With that Jason watched as Alexis left with Julian in tow before closing the door. Turning around to look at the room that had been filled a few hours ago Jason was glad he was able to give his family this special time. Just about to walk away from the door; Jason watched as Spinelli walked into his home shivering.

"It's wondrously surprising that I made it back," Spinelli took off his coat.

"Get by the fire to warm up, and I'll get some hot chocolate for you," Jason instructed his long time friend.

"Thank you, ever so much," Spinelli shivered again as he went over to the fire.

Quickly Jason went getting some of the left over hot chocolate from the party bringing two cups back with him.

"Here you go," Jason handed Spinelli a cup.

"I've missed my truest of friend in you. The thought of having a daughter, and not sharing it with you was hard. Your return is the greatest gift I could receive this year," Spinelli smiled as he sipped on his hot chocolate.

"I'm glad to have my family and my memories back. When I say family, I included you in that because you are not just my friend," Jason mused to Spinelli.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

1) Sabrina in this story never hooked up with Carlos; plus I never believe that storyline in the first place. I still think that baby is Michael's son.

2) Some have taken issue with Bryce as a choice of girl name. When trying to come up with all four names for choices there was a second choice besides Bryce. I will tweet a poll of both names, and if I get enough of people liking the other name I'll change it. You have to check out my Twitter to find out the other name. For those who don't know my Twitter handle is the same as my fanfiction.


	19. Chapter 18

AN: Christmas is coming up... I won't be posting for two weeks strait about, but I wanted to give you guys this early Christmas gift. I hope this was worth the wait, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 months or so along...

Sam had to get use to the fact that she waddled more than she did with Lila or Danny both. Her doctor had told her that she was doing so good. That the twins were on a good weight gaining pace for being 3 weeks from being nine months along. Everyone had stepped in to help Sam and Jason both with the boys, and took turns with taking them overnight more and more her due date got closer. Jason had convinced her to let them stay at the penthouse the last month to be near the hospital.

"I'm in love with our couch," Sam smiled as she sat up from the best sleep she had in a while.

"If you are getting what you need; then I'll deal for three more weeks or so," Jason came over leaning down to kiss his wife.

"How did I get so lucky," Sam mused as Jason helped her to her feet.

"I'm the lucky one," Jason told her as he ushered her over to the kitchen table.

"You got me the breakfast burrito from the place down the street," Sam teared up at the huge burrito.

"Are you happy?" Jason questioned as it was getting confusing these days.

"Spinelli turned me on to these before he left. This is so sweet," Sam cried as she picked up and unwrapped the burrito.

"I'm glad you like it," Jason said as Sam took a bite.

"This is the best thing ever," Sam sniffled as she fought back the tears.

"Carly is going to take you for a girl's day later," Jason told her as he took a seat next to her and got into his own burrito.

"Maybe we could stay in cause I feel like a huge cow right now," Sam frowned as she hated mirrors right now.

"You are the most beautiful woman ever," Jason replied being open and honest with her.

"If you were any other man I could say you were bias being my husband and all," Sam pouted a little knowing Jason wasn't just saying something to make her feel better.

"Danny asked if we could call the babies Scout and Buddy until they get here," Jason told her hoping to make her laugh.

"He really wants a dog..." Sam laughed as she couldn't imagine adding a dog to the mix.

"Actually he thinks the twins are cooler; even though they won't do much at first," Jason said as Danny was really excited to be a big brother for the first time.

"I'm glad both of the boys are excited," Sam winced feeling a tiny but sharp pain.

"JJ was hoping you and Carly would come have lunch with him," Jason asked as he remembered JJ had asked him to ask his mom.

"I don't think I can go today," Sam shook her head as she felt a gush of water down her leg.

"Sam," Jason questioned her worried.

"My water just broke, I think," Sam stammered a little as she got up.

"We need to get you to GH right now," Jason stated as he grabbed his keys and Sam's bag heading to the door behind Sam.

"We got to call Carly," Sam took Jason by the hand as they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute Sam and Jason arrived at GH; Sam was rushed off for an emergency Cesarean. While Jason got left in the waiting room calling friends and family to let them know what was going on. Dr. Lee had told them recently that it would be Cesarean because the twins weren't moving into a head down position like they should. All Jason could think of was he was glad; Alexis was keeping the boys at her house until he called her with news.

"Jason," came Carly's voice making him look to see her coming his way.

"Thanks, for coming," Jason whispered as she wrapped him up in a hug.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Sonny will be here; once the nanny arrives to take Avery for the day," Carly babbled nervously before letting him go.

Just then the door swung open as Tracy, Monica, Michael, Julian, and Molly spilled into the room seconds behind each other.

"What she have? I'm guessing boys cause you've only had boys," Molly blurted out as she hugged her brother-in-law.

"Have you heard anything," Michael and Julian asked at the same time.

"Around here you could die of waiting," Tracy sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing yet," Jason shook his head.

"Everyone take a deep breath, and I'll go find something out," Monica told them all as she could see the worry on everyone's face that she feeling on the inside.

"Thanks," Jason replied grateful as she left to get info.

"Krissy is on her way," Molly stated as she almost forgot to tell Jason.

"Thanks," Jason almost whispered as he just wanted to hear news of any kind at this moment.

So far he had waited about 30 minutes or so before everyone got there a few minutes ago.

"Jason," came his mother's voice drawing his attention.

"Mom," Jason questioned as he came over to the door where she stood.

"Sam and the babies are doing great. The babies are going to be wheeled past here in just a few minutes. All of them are great for being a little early, but they have to go to NICU for being early. They will also be in incubators, but that is just procedure for in case of the worse case scenario," Monica explained to her son.

Just then Jason looked to see the incubators coming his way, and he counted three coming not two.

"Mom," Jason questioned her again.

"There was a little surprise behind the two we knew about," Monica smiled as the first incubator came to a stop in front of them.

"Baby A Morgan Girl," Jason read as he looked at his new daughter.

"She's 5 pounds and 12 ounces just like her identical sister," Monica said as the incubator left with the first baby.

Then the next incubator rolled up with Baby B Morgan Girl inside for Jason to look at.

"They look like Sam," Jason mused as he was unaware of the crowd at the window of the waiting room.

"Last but not least is your third little girl who is 7 pounds," Monica smiled proudly.

This one was easy to tell apart from her sister because she looked like a girl version of Jason and the boys.

"Three girls... Sam and I need another name," Jason whispered almost as the last incubator was wheeled away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While everyone followed the triplets down to the NICU; Jason went to be with Sam in recovery. He knew his daughters were early but in good health otherwise. Going into recovery, Jason went in taking a seat next to Sam picking up her hand into his. Time seemed to just tick by as he watched the time go by according to the clock. Dr. Lee had told him that it might be a while before she came around.

"Jason," Sam mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly.

"You did better than great, and we did have a little but big surprise," Jason chuckled at how to tell her this.

"What?" Sam sighed tired.

"Well the twins girls were hiding a secret behind them," Jason started to say.

"We had girls... What surprise?" Sam went from excited to curious.

"We have three baby girls not two," Jason told her softly as he kissed her.

"Where are they?" Sam asked Jason.

"Since they were early; they had to go to the NICU. They'll be up here tomorrow morning; after they get the all clear. Our surprise was 7 pounds and the other two were 5 pounds 12 ounces. They are perfect in every way; I saw them myself before coming to see you. Everyone who could come is outside the NICU right now even Tracy," Jason smiled as he kissed his wife again.

Then it hit Sam all at once; that they needed an extra crib and extra everything.

"We need another name and everything else," Sam worried about it all.

"We have three days at least, and I'm sure our family will help us get prepared. Take a breath, we can do this as a family. This little one needs a name," Jason tried to calm Sam.

"I got an ideal... What about Lily for a middle name? She meant a lot to you and Sonny both," Sam suggested to Jason.

"How about Peyton Lily Morgan?" Jason asked putting in a first name.

"That sounds perfect... Kaitlyn, Bryce, and Peyton Morgan... Tell them," Sam yawned as she started to fall asleep.

"You rest now, and I'll tell them," Jason promised as he waited for Sam to fall asleep.

They knew which name went with the two they knew about; once they found out if they were girls or boys. As soon as Jason was sure Sam was sleep he carefully got up leaving the room coming face to face with Alexis.

"Sam sleeping right now, so you can sit with her," Jason told her softly.

"Krissy took the boys because she knew I was watching them," Alexis explained to Jason.

"We have three girls: Kaitlyn Emily Morgan, Bryce Caroline Morgan, and Peyton Lily Morgan. All healthy and doing good like their mommy," Jason beamed with pride.

"Wow, I came strait to see Sam first. This is amazing, Jason!" Alexis smiled as she hugged her son-in-law.

"The girls are in the NICU because they were born earlier than expected. Dr. Lee expects them to be moved to Sam's room in the morning," Jason explained as he wanted Alexis to know what was happening.

"Go check on the girls, and I'll be here until you get back," Alexis shooed her son-in-law playfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epiphany helped Jason get ready to go into the NICU to see his daughters, and gave him a hospital gown to put over his clothes Before he told anyone else their names Jason wanted to tell the girls what their names were first. Going past the swarm of family and friends Jason went inside the the NICU where Epiphany had him take a seat. Then she handed him Baby A Morgan Girl.

"Does these sweethearts have a names?" Epiphany asked him softly.

"This is Kaitlyn Emily Morgan. She is a little quieter than her sister who she was hugging," Jason explained the choice softly.

"She looks a lot like Sam, but she's got a serous look about her that's all you," Epiphany chuckled a little.

"I don't think she's going to wake up for me," Jason mused as Epiphany took Kaitlyn back.

"Here's Baby B Morgan Girl," Epiphany smiled as she got the next baby handing it to Jason.

"This is Bryce Caroline Morgan... We wanted her to have her own name, and Sam wanted to name her after Carly too. Yes, she will never let us live it down," Jason smiled as he could see Carly watching him with Sonny at her side.

"This one is feisty to say the least. She is going to be trouble when she's older," Epiphany said knowing they had named this one well.

Jason watched as Bryce slept in his arms; yet seemed ready for anything coming her way. He knew better than to bet against Epiphany on any day.

"Alright," Epiphany said taking Bryce back and putting her in her incubator.

Finally Epiphany brought out the surprise that caught them all by surprise.

"This is Peyton Lily Morgan," Jason made the introduction as Epiphany hand Peyton to him.

"She reminds me of Danny and JJ both when they were born. They were all very laid back just like you," Epiphany eyed the biggest Morgan triplet.

"It still amazes me... I went from no family or memory to a family that I didn't remember to remembering and adding to my family. This year has been crazy to say the least, and I'm thankful for all that I have in my life," Jason mused as Peyton opened her eyes staring up at her dad.

"I going to take Peyton back for now, so you can tell them the names. They all need to go," Epiphany told him as she took Peyton.

Not about to cross Epiphany today Jason got up going out of the NICU.

"Names?" Carly questioned dying to know.

"In order of birth; their names are: Kaitlyn Emily Morgan, Bryce Caroline Morgan, and Peyton Lily Morgan," Jason told them.

"You named one after me!" Carly bubbled over with pride.

"Lily?" Sonny questioned Jason.

"Sam knew what the name meant to us both, and I think it was her way of honoring our friendship. Also Emily for my sister who we all wish was here," Jason explained to Sonny.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd have little girls. Welcome to the club: Dads with daughters," Sonny chuckled a little; knowing little girls were more work, but nothing was like daddy's little girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I tweeted to give you, the readers a voice because I was torn between two names before I chose. However I made a choice even though it was hard to pick. Bryce Caroline Morgan is staying per the Twitter poll.


	20. Chapter 19

AN: All current Kristina storylines are not involved with this story for many reasons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason spent the night next to Sam in a chair; even through she offered to share the bed with him. To be honest he was worried he might hurt her or cause her to rip her stitches. Just being in the same room as her was good enough. Early while Sam was still sleeping the nurses brought the babies into the room. Kaitlyn was awake to Jason's surprise, so he picked her up into his arms just looking at her.

"Jason," came Sam's voice making Jason look her way as she sat up.

"Kaitlyn, it's time to meet your mommy," Jason told her as he went over handing her to Sam.

"She's perfect," Sam smiled as she kissed Kaitlyn's forehead.

"Kaitlyn and Bryce look like you," Jason went picking up Bryce showing her off to Sam.

"Switch," Sam said as she wanted to hold Bryce.

"Okay," Jason agreed as he carefully took Kaitlyn; while giving Bryce to Sam at the same time.

"These two are going to be hard to tell apart," Sam said as worried about mixing them up.

"Well I think once we get to know them it'll be a lot easier. They might look alike, but we know that there are differences too," Jason smiled at his daughter as he laid her back in her plastic bassinet.

"It's so overwhelming but exciting all at the same time," Sam mused as Jason picked up Peyton and brought her over by Sam.

"I hear this one looks like me and the boys," Jason showed Peyton off.

"I see it... She reminds me of Danny and JJ both as babies," Sam agreed with that wholeheartedly and they switched for Sam to hold Peyton.

Pulling Kaitlyn's bassinet over near the bed Sam and Jason enjoyed the time with just them and the girls. They both knew that the peace and quiet wouldn't last with their friends and family. Then a quiet knock came followed by Diane coming through the doors looking pleased as could be.

"I wanted to let you know she got fifty years without the possibility of parole. With everything else I know it's not the best time. However I thought you'd want to know that she who shall not be named is safely tucked away at Pentonville in a padded cell," Diane smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you for coming to tell us," Sam said as she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Also I wanted a look at the Morgan Triplets! Sam, you hide a secret well. Your mother about fell over from still being in shock. The poor dear just wasn't expecting this as we all weren't. I would suggest you tie those tubes though. As for me I can't imagine one let alone five little humans," Diane babbled as she looked at the girls one after another.

"Diane," Jason warned her softly.

"Right, I'll leave you two with the little humans," Diane excused herself as she left.

"Jason, have my boys brought over please! I'm dying to have all my babies with me," Sam asked as her emotions were surging a million miles a minute.

"I think I can do that. This isn't the same without them here to share in this," Jason agreed as he went putting Bryce in with Kaitlyn who snuggled up to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jason went to make the call to Sam's mother; Sam just stared at her girls sleeping soaking everything in about them. A part of her ached for Lila because the babies were all little girls. A part of her thought about how big Lila would be, and would really get to enjoy being the oldest. She knew that JJ and Danny would adore her; just like they would enjoy their new baby sisters.

"I waited as long as I could," came Carly's voice as she came into the room.

"This is Bryce Caroline Morgan next to her sister Kaitlyn Emily Morgan," Sam introduce Carly to her namesake and her identical twin sister.

"Wow, she looks tiny like you. Can I?" Carly asked pointing to Bryce in the bassinet.

"Sure ," Sam told her as Carly scooped the baby up into her arms.

"They look like to peas in a pod..." Carly whispered softly as she sat down next to Sam's bed.

"Yeah, they are," Sam agreed with her best friend.

"Peyton looks just like Jason and the boys. Well two out of five is better than nothing," Carly joked with Sam.

"I wouldn't of minded them all looking like Jason," Sam mused aloud honestly.

Settling into a comfortable silence Sam and Carly enjoyed just being there with the babies. They didn't need to fill every moment with something to say. Sam loved that she had found that kind of ease with Carly just like she had with Jason. Soon Carly put Bryce back down in her bassinet, and got Peyton out of the wanting to hold her too.

"They are going to be best friends with Avery. I know it in my heart I do," Carly smiled softly as she settled back into her seat next to Sam.

"They are something," Sam mused to Carly softly.

"I can't wait to see Jason with three little girls who have him wrapped around their finger," Carly smirked as she bounced Peyton in her arms gently.

"Seems ironic now that the blonde isn't named after you, but it's one of the identical girls," Sam laughed a little.

"I haven't always been a blonde, but I will deny it if you repeat that," Carly warned her bestie.

Looking at her little girl in Carly's arms; Sam thought about a lot of things that she hadn't thought of til now.

"Would I be horrible to not breastfeed the girls? I just don't know if I can do it," Sam worried aloud to Carly.

"This is a personal thing for you and your kids. Why don't you pump milk for them for now to start out" Carly replied to Sam knowing her friend wanted the best.

"I wanted to at first so bad, but I just want them all healthy and happy," Sam replied as she felt so happy.

"Looks like someone was hungry," Carly laughed a little as Peyton wiggled her mouth side to side.

"I want this for them, but I don't want to be a zombie. Physically there, but not present for them. Pumping might be the solution long term," Sam agreed with a yawn; as she handed Carly one of the bottles the nurse left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam awoke she found all three girls in one bassinet together being looked over by their father. She loved his protective nature when it came to his family. It always seemed like it was them against the world, and they always came out stronger and better on the other side. Hearing a knock on the door Sam and Jason looked to see JJ and Danny followed by Alexis behind them.

"Mom, are you okay? Are the babies okay," JJ asked as he went strait to his mom first.

"All three girls are perfect," Sam told him as she kissed his forehead.

"Holy cow! We get to take them all home," came Danny's voice as he looked at each of his new sisters.

"We have to wait a few more days before your mom and the babies get to go home," Jason told Danny as he hoisted him up for a better look at his sisters.

"Go take a look," Sam encouraged JJ to join Danny.

Slowly JJ went over to look at his sisters studying them.

"Hey baby," Alexis smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"These two are smaller," JJ noticed right off causing his voice to show his concern.

"The doctors say they are doing really good. That's why they get to be with me and your mom. This is Kaitlyn and Bryce," Jason pointed them out.

"Whose this," Danny asked pointing to the blonde triplet.

"That is Peyton; our surprise," Jason smiled as he explained to him.

"She was playing hide and seek," Danny told his dad with a serious expression.

"Where's Krissy?" Sam asked her mom softly.

"Right here, I had to do a little impromptu shopping for my nieces!" Kristina bubbled as she came into the room with shopping bags in hand.

"Kris," Sam eyed her knowing there was more she wasn't saying.

"Fine, you scared the life out of me," Kristina whispered in Sam's ear as she hugged her sister; before putting the bags of goodies down.

"They scared me too," Sam whispered back before letting her sister go.

"Here," Jason plopped Bryce into Kristina's arms.

"Can I hold a baby," JJ asked his dad as he went taking a seat in the chair near his mom.

"I think so," Jason agreed as he got Kaitlyn.

"I got Peyton," Alexis said as she picked up her blonde granddaughter.

Carefully Jason took Kaitlyn over to JJ and settled her into his arms gently.

"She's just the right size," Danny mused as he came to stand by JJ and Jason.

"I'm doing this right? Right?" Kristina asked her sister.

"You're fine; just relax," Sam laughed at her sister a little.

"Danny was a baby forever ago," Kristina grumbled a little bit.

"I know what you mean," Sam agreed with her.

"Also glad to have you back and all. Sorry, it took the birth to bring me back. I knew mom and dad would freak when they found out I switched majors again," Kristina cringed hoping her mother wouldn't yell and by the time she had a chance to yell she wouldn't.

"What is the new major," Sam asked as she saw Alexis fighting back the urge to yell.

"I want to be a NICU nurse to babies like Lila and give them a fighting chance if I can. She's the reason I have my life, so I want to pay it forward," Kristina replied honestly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost everyone they knew came and left before Sam finally got Jason to lay down next to her in the bed. Even though she was sore now that she was being weened off the pain meds by choice; Sam wanted Jason next to her as they spent their first official night with their girls together. With her head against a sleeping Jason's chest Sam teared up as she thought about how loved her and her children were.

"Sorry, I meant to come by earlier. Maybe I should come back tomorrow," Monica came in speaking in a whisper.

"Please come in for a while. We're just resting a little," Sam told her mother-in-law.

"It's a miracle that they are doing so amazing," Monica mused as she looked at her granddaughters.

"I'm thankful that they are all healthy, and that I have Jason by my side," Sam replied softly as Monica came taking a seat next to the bed.

"You're one of the strongest women I know, and I'm so lucky to have you as a daughter in the truest sense of the word. You make Jason so happy, and you've given me five grandchildren," Monica whispered as she reached out taking Sam by the hand.

"I don't know what I would of done without you when Jason wasn't here," Sam trailing off as she felt Jason tense next to her slightly.

She knew that he blamed himself more than he would ever tell her about.

"Tracy is giving your mom a break for the evening. Other than Ned and Dillon; I never thought Tracy would care so much for others. Those boys have charmed her," Monica laughed lightly.

"Family is important," Sam smiled at Monica warmly.

"Well I better let you two get your rest, and I'll come by about feeding time to help out," Monica promised as she let Sam's hand go, and kissed both Jason's and Sam's cheek before leaving.

As Sam watched her mother-in-law leave the room; she knew that Jason had woken up at some point.

"Get a good listen," Sam asked as Jason's eyes met hers.

"I didn't want to interrupt the moment," Jason replied as he kissed her gently.

"You didn't choose to leave for all that time, and you didn't choose to have her to take our child from us," Sam shifted the conversation to the look in his eyes of guilt.

"My head knows you're right, I know it, but I still feel like I could of protected you... Us... Our family better... If I hadn't of let my pride get in the way of everything... Maybe everything could have been so different," Jason sighed as he opened up a little.

"When I thought Danny had died I thought of every choice that led there. You get stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it. Our kids need us to be right here and now in the present," Sam replied as she snuggled in a little closer.

"The one thing you can count on is that I'm going to do everything I can to always be here with you and the kids," Jason promised Sam wholeheartedly.

"Got to make me an honest woman again," Sam smirked as she went in for a slow long kiss.


	21. Chapter 20 - Jasam Wedding Day

AN: Last chapter! This the end of this journey which I have poured myself into. Yes, I borrowed some from the GH Jasam wedding, but it's not a play by play of that wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 months later...

Upstairs at Sonny's and Carly's place Sam couldn't believe she had let Carly convince her to not see Jason or the kids since last night. She hated being away from her boys and her baby girls for so long; then there was the need to have Jason next to her to sleep. Hearing a knock Sam looked to see JJ and Danny coming into the room in their little tuxes looking too cute for words.

"Mommy don't cry!" Danny said as he saw the tears in his mom's eyes.

"I'm just so happy! Come give me a hug," Sam fought back the tears.

With that the boys came over giving their mom both a hug.

"The babies weren't happy last night; even when dad sung their favorite song," Danny reported back to his mom.

"We both helped out... Their gums were hurting," JJ tried to reassure his mom.

"Dad called the doctor to be sure," Danny told on his dad making Sam laugh.

"Can you go find Aunt Carly for me," Sam asked Danny softly.

"You got it," Danny dashed from the room.

"You look like a princess," JJ smiled softly at his mom.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Sam kissed JJ's cheek knowing her son only tolerated the gesture from her.

"Michael looks really nervous and follows Sabrina almost everywhere," JJ commented as he sat down with his mom on the bed in the room.

"Well, this is Michael's very first baby, so it makes him very nervous all the time right now. Once the baby gets here; it'll get a little better. I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about," Sam questioned her son gently.

JJ waited for a minute wanting to say this right because for him it was a very important question he had.

"Can I be the one who gives you to dad today? You told grandma that you wanted it to just be you, but I was thinking that maybe I could instead," JJ asked as he hoped she would let him.

"Of course, you can," Sam nodded as the tears fell down her face again.

Just then Carly walked in holding Danny on her hip not looking thrilled.

"Stop that crying! You have to have your makeup redone," Carly ordered Sam in a huff; as she put Danny down.

"JJ wanted to walk me down the aisle," Sam told Carly unable to stop the tears.

"You amazing boy," Carly teared up as she came placing a kiss on JJ's cheek.

"I'm going to go check on the babies and I'll take Danny with me," JJ excused himself quickly after taking Danny by the hand.

Gently Carly got Sam up taking her over to the makeshift makeup station.

"The girls are doing fine. Monica and Alexis are fussing over all three as we speak," Carly rambled off as her mind was on the big surprise.

"Thank you, for having this here," Sam smiled as she let Carly fuss over her.

"My best friends are getting married," Carly mused as she finished up redoing Sam's make up.

"I'm so ready to marry him all over again," Sam smiled from ear to ear as she thought of her family.

"The girls will be set up in the nursery with Avery, and you'll see them after the ceremony which is soon," Carly spotted the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs standing outside the doors Sam linked arms with JJ who looked proud as he could be. She couldn't believe it was about a year since her son came into her life again. He looked and acted just like his dad in so many ways; she knew that she was blessed. A lot was taken from her, but she had received a lot as well. Just then the doors opened as the instrumental of "From The Ground Up" started to play, and JJ walked with her through the living room towards the terrace towards Jason. Instantly Danny ran over to his mom and brother; Sam took Danny's hand in her free hand as they continued. Finally Sam noticed Spinelli standing on one side of Jason and Sonny on the other side.

"Where's the Justice of the Peace?" Sam asked Jason softly.

"If I may? I got ordained yesterday; to bring the truest of love back to where you belong," Spinelli spoke up before Jason could and showed off his license on his phone.

"This is perfect," Sam smiled as she looked from Spinelli to Jason.

"Dearly beloved we have not gathered to just see these to wed. We are seeing two souls that have joined in ways no one can comprehend. Jason and Sam have had anything, but an easy road getting here today to stand before you. Words will never begin to explain the love and commitment that you see here. Who gives this woman to this man?" Spinelli asked as his heart was bursting at the seams.

"My brother and I," JJ answered as he hand his mom's hand to his dad.

"Me too," Danny agreed as he followed his brother's example.

Then JJ went taking Danny to stand behind their parents to watch close up.

"Very few stand here today... This makes you all that much more special because you mean so much to this family. We are celebrating a family today and we'd all be blessed to find what they have. Nothing is like that they have... So many search their whole lives wishing to have a small fraction of what these two share. All of us hope to have a love that knows no bounds. Death tried to take Jason from this life, but love willed him back to his truest love and their children. It was that love that kept him in this place when he could of disappeared into the night with no memory. Something very strong drew them together even before the truth came to the light. My life's great honor is to reunite you both in wedded matrimony. Now I believe the couple has written there own vows," Spinelli looked to his two best friends in the world.

"We did?" Sam questioned eyeing Spinelli confused.

"Profound apologies, I thought traditional vows would be... Well I could," Spinelli stumbled over his words.

"We can do this," Jason made Sam look his way.

"Yeah, we can do this. After everything else this should be a cake walk," Sam joked nervously until she looked into Jason's eyes.

"Just breathe," Jason whispered softly.

"I'd like to go first," Sam said after taking a deep breath.

"Whatever you want," Jason agreed with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking another deep breath Sam looked into Jason's eyes, and there were so many things that she wanted and needed to say to him. Quickly Sam looked to their sons standing behind them; everything was changing around them like it had always done. Her life was full of everything she could of ever wished for and so much more than she dared to dream for growing up.

"Growing up I didn't have a lot that I could hold onto... So when I got pregnant with Lila I didn't know how to trust in you. Yet you were there everyday for me and her. I had a home for the first time which scared me to death. During those nine months you gave me so much and you never were looking to see what was in it for you. It was the first time I saw unconditional love up close like that. When we lost our daughter you held me up, and you taped me back together one piece at a time. Everything I know about love I learned it from you. You don't say the words very often, but you live those words everyday. This has been a messy, beautiful, crazy, amazing, confusing, and so much more. I'll never be able to thank you for all that you gave me. Our children are so lucky to have you in their lives, and I'm blessed to have you to stand by my side through the good and bad. If I had it to do all over I would do it all again just so I could stand right here with you. Today I promise to honor you, to love you, and to never change you. I love you too much to change you. No matter what I'm in... I'm all in forever and always until death and beyond if it's possible," Sam took the ring Spinelli offered her and slid it on Jason's finger.

"I remember the day you walked into my life... Something about you that day spoke to my heart. However it took us both a long time to finally get together. The first day I didn't know what my heart was trying to tell me. When I held Lila for the first and last time I knew then... I knew that I needed you more than anything. You once told me that you needed me to just be in the world somewhere. Stupidly I let myself live that way, and did what I thought was right for you. I took your choice from you. Our life has been anything but easy... I love you and our family more than words. You gave me a family of my own with five children. No matter where life takes us; I'll gladly go wherever with you and our kids. These kids are blessed beyond measure to have you as their mother. Today I promise to always put you and our family first. Also I promise to love, to honor, and to cherish you for richer or poorer, in sickness and health forever and always until death and beyond if it's possible," Jason took the ring Spinelli offered and put it on Sam's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Spinelli bubbled with excitement to say it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gently Jason wrapped his arms around his wife going in for a long slow kiss. He had wanted to plant one on her the minute she had walked down the aisle, but he knew then that he had to wait for his moment. In that moment everything and everyone disappeared from his mind until he felt a tug on his shirt. Looking down to see Avery at his and Sam's feet just before Carly swooped in.

"Houdini," Carly laughed as she held Avery and hugged Sam and then Jason.

"Aunt Carly, I can take her back up," JJ offered wanting to help.

"Okay, I know you just want to check on your sisters. Just hurry back for cake," Carly handed Avery off to JJ.

"Congrats," Sonny came up hugging Jason and Sam both.

"Excuse me," came Tracy's irritated voice as she moved between Sonny and Carly.

"Later," Carly mouthed to Sam as she walked away arm in arm with Sonny.

"So I was hoping that I could take the boys for the weekend; since Alexis will have the girls while you're away. However if you wish to stay longer I'd take all the kids," Tracy said trying to seem indifferent about the whole thing.

"I'm sure JJ and Danny would enjoy staying with you and Monica," Sam agreed fighting back a laugh.

She knew good and well Tracy adored both JJ and Danny as much as her own children maybe more.

"I'm going to make sure the staff hired to look after the youngest Morgans are competent," Tracy walked off with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Tracy seems extra happy, so I assume my grandsons will visit," Monica smiled as she hugged Jason and Sam.

"She wants us to stay longer than a weekend," Jason mused aloud to his mother.

"I'm not sure I'll last the weekend," Sam frowned a little bit.

"Their your heart... I broke down the first night I left Jason because he was my baby boy who I loved with all my heart by then. He didn't help me either that night. It was the one time he cried after me, and safe to say I didn't make it out of the driveway. Jason stole my heart, and never gave it back," Monica remembered it all so well looking back.

"Excuse me, I need to," Sam excused herself leaving Jason with his mother.

Making her way through the crowd Sam went upstairs, and into Avery's Nursery to see her babies that she hadn't seen since yesterday. Sabrina was holding a fussy Peyton as JJ tried to help calm his sister.

"May I," Sam asked Sabrina softly.

"Sure," Sabrina started to get up.

"Stay, I don't need the seat," Sam told her as she took Peyton into her arms.

With a gentle bounce Sam walked around the room a bit as she patted Peyton's bottom.

"You're amazing," Sabrina mused aloud to Sam.

"Danny liked to be walked around before he'd go to sleep. Although this one likes a little pat added in," Sam replied softly as Peyton fell back asleep.

"I'm going to go see about cake," JJ smirked as he left the two women alone.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. When it's your kid; you seem to just know sometimes what they want," Sam reassured Sabrina a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After sometime with her girls Sam went back downstairs partaking in the traditions from cake, gifts, flower throwing, and pictures. Then everything started to die down as their friends and family started leaving one by one to go home. Tracy took JJ and Danny with her headed to the Q house, and Alexis and Julian took the triplets to there house to go to bed. The evening was wrapping up, and soon Sam would leave with Jason for their honeymoon.

"They did it," Lila smirked from the door way looking into the living room.

"That they did, Kiddo," Emily agreed as she wrapped her arms around Lila.

"I was worried for a minute," Lila sighed as she watched her family smiling and laughing.

"Life isn't perfect... It's a lot of give and take.. Jason and Sam have taken on a lot always," Emily laughed lightly as she saw her brother was truly happy.

"I've always wanted a big family for mom and dad. You've told me lots that it won't take away the pain, but I think it gives them a lot more to be thankful for. That's always a good thing," Lila said as she watched her dad pull her mom in close and start to dance with her without music playing.

"Go on," Emily let Lila go knowing the girl too well.

With permission Lila walked over to her parents and reached up gently touching their cheeks at the same time.

"Lila," Sam questioned as she looked into Jason's eyes.

"I felt it too," Jason teared up as did Sam.

"I love you, baby girl," Sam whispered to her eldest daughter.

"Daddy loves you too," Jason whispered as well as they continued to dance.

Not saying a word they both continued to dance, and watched for the sign of a preteen with black curls and heart-shaped face. Yet they never saw as Lila returned to Emily's side before they both faded away from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unable to send a properly reply to a review from sidrabade; I'm hoping that she will see this reply here to read. I understand your point of view on the breastfeeding. However the point of that conversation between Sam and Carly wasn't me giving a statement on the subject. The fact was that Sam was kind of not completely herself, but her hormones were driving that conversation not her. Plus Sam also had meds still in her system at the time of the conversation more than likely. She went from thinking I'm having two, and ending up with I have three newborns to take care of. It was more or less Sam's head was spinning; while Carly was just trying to reassure her friend that it would be okay. I am a firm believer of breastfeeding myself, but it is a choice the is the mother's alone for her child.


End file.
